Mala decisión
by almassofi
Summary: Bella deside quedarse Jacob, pero se da cuenta de que no Puede vivir sin Edward, ¿que hara?.Pues el se ha marchado de Forks al igual que todos los Cullen por segunda vez. ¿Ira tras ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

_ ADIOS_

**Bella POV**

Después de la pelea del prado, y después de visitar a Jacob y de arruinarle una vez mas la noche a Edward desperté con los ojos hinchados ahí estaba el sentado en mi mecedora con los brazos tendidos hacia a mi, lo mire unos segundos pero permanecí en mi cama, me senté y abrase mis rodillas pensando en todo lo ocurrido, y no salía de mi cabeza aquella imagen que Jacob me mostró en el prado, nuestra vida juntos, sin que Rene y Charlie corrieran peligro por mi causa, dos pequeños niños saltando a mi lado, sentí su mirada posada en mi no podía retrasarlo un minuto mas era mejor acabar con esto de una vez seria igual de doloroso en estos momentos que dentro de 10 minutos o 5 horas.

Tenemos que hablar Edward-mi voz sonaba tan mal que trate de aclararla un poco-

Que sucede Bella-sin moverse un solo cm-te sientes bien-su voz tenia algo de tristeza-

No estoy bien-no podía mirarlo-Por favor escúchame y no digas nada hasta que yo haya terminado de acuerdo-me atreví a mirarlo, en sus ojos vi confusión y mas tristeza-

Te escucho-escuche un pequeño suspiro-

Te amo Edward y lo sabes perfectamente y se que lo que diré te causara un gran dolor se que no se comparar con lo que tu sentirás, y me siento la persona mas repúgnate del todo el universo por hacer esto peor creo que es lo mejor para…-vi en sus ojos dolor-mi-

Dilo Bella-se levanto de la mecedora y se paro junto a al ventana-sabes que nada me importa mas que tu felicidad-trato de sonar sereno, pero lo conocía tan bien que sus ojos lo delataron-

Edward-dije agachando la cabeza- no quiero casarme contigo quiero estar con Jacob, Mi Jacob-sentí como las lagrimas brotaban de repente y la voz se me quebraba-lo siento tanto, daría mi vida a cambio de no hacerte sufrir Edward te amo-suspiro-

Bella es como comparar un árbol con un bosque-aquellas palabras me hicieron estremecer- es tu decisión y si así lo quieres por mi no te detengas mi pequeña humana, mi sol en medio de la obscuridad, mi vida-de pronto estaba frente a mi- te amo Bella y siempre te esperare-sentí sus labios fríos en mi cabeza y su móvil sonó de pronto lo saco de su bolsillo y comenzó hablar y sabia perfectamente con quien hablaba-

Si ella lo decidió por eso desapareció-escuche unos chillidos provenientes del teléfono-no Alice y por favor no les diga nada aun voy a casa-colgó y me echo una ultima mirada y desapareció por mi ventana.

Me derrumbe como anoche en mi cama, no podía dejar de llorar yo pensé que no tenia mas lagrimas pero me di cuenta que si, lloraba desconsolada, y no entendía por que, así lo había decidido, me limpie los ojos con el dorso de mi mano y camine hacia el baño, moje mi rostro y me cepille los dientes, baje y prepare la cena ya que me había levantado muy tarde y no tenia la cuenta exacta de cuantas horas había llorado después de que _EL_ se marchara, había preparado unos emparedados y había subido a mi habitación en cuanto Charlie abrió la puerta, entre a mi "lugar feliz" tome mi neceser y fui a tomarme una ducha, las lagrimas no dejaron de brotarme se confundían con el agua pero yo sabia que lloraba. Seque mi pelo y me lave de nuevo los dientes, entre a mi habitación con la esperanza de que el estuviera ahí, pero la parte razonable de mi sabia que nunca estaría aquí de nuevo, me metí entre las sabanas pero algo me hacia falta para poder conciliar el sueño y odiaba aceptarlo pero eran sus gélidos brazos ceñidos en mi cintura.


	2. 2 Nadie podía tener el corazón muerto

**N/A:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**2.** _Nadie podía tener el corazón muerto y aparte tan roto como el mío_

**Edward POV**

Salí de su habitación lo mas pronto que pude pero antes aspire todas las veces que pude su dulce aroma, tome el volvo y Salí de ahí lo mas pronto que pude, acelere al llegar a la curva que daba a casa pronto apareció la calzada y detuve el auto de una manera brutal que cualquier humano habría muerto y eso lo deseaba aunque sabia que era inútil, baje del auto lo mas pronto que pude y toda mi familia me esperaba en la sala mire Alice quien me hizo una mueca.

_Edward por favor_-me suplico-_no lo hagas piensa en Esme_-solo "negué" con al cabeza

Edward sabes que odio sus conversaciones mentales que sucede-dijo Rose desde una esquina-

Me voy-lo solte de golpe- no se cuanto tiempo, necesito estar solo-

Hijo que pasa-camino hasta mi y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro-que pasara con Bella la abandonaras de nuevo-dijo Carlisle un tanto nervioso-

Nada de eso-dijo Alice frotándose las sienes-ella desapareció-

Prefirió al estupido perro-gruño Rose-

Esme me abrazo con tantas fuerzas que si fuera indispensable respirar ya estaría muerto me lamente de nuevo se separo de mi y acariciaba mi rostro.

No lo hagas Edward, no nos abandones de nuevo, no podría soportarlo-sollozó Esme sin lagrimas-

Lo necesito tengo que irme de aquí no soportaría estar sin Ella-me "dolía" pronunciar su nombre-

Bueno si quieres te conseguimos otra humana con un estupendo aroma y calidez-me sugirió Emmett-

Eres tan sensible Emmett-Rose lo "golpeo" en la cabeza-

Trataba de animarlo un poco-se encogió en hombros- lo siento hermano-

Y adonde te iras-pregunto Carlisle-

Se ira a sufrir a Río de Jainero-respondió Alice-eres el vampiro mas "masoquista" que he conocido en mi vida-

Basta!-le grite Alice-deja de ver mi futuro y te suplico mejor dicho te exijo que dejes de vigilar a Bella-"escupí" su nombre- ella ya tiene quien la cuide y ya no es nuestro problema-suspire-si ustedes quieren quedarse por mi esta bien, no voy a privarlos de este lugar-camine a las escaleras-

Subí a mi habitación y vi la gran cama, me acerque a ella lo mas despacio que pude y me acosté entre las mullidas cobijas aspirando su embriagadora esencia que había quedado entre las sabanas saboreando y capturando su olor en mi mente aunque sabia que nunca podría olvidar su exótico perfume, lo llevaría conmigo hasta que mi existencia terminara torturándome con ella cada segundo de mi interminable vida, aunque yo en estos momentos necesitaba que se terminara de una vez había planteado buscar de nuevo a los Vulturis firmar mi sentencia de muerte pero como era lógico mi querida hermana lo había visto, en estos momentos odiaba su don aunque en muchas ocasiones era una suerte tenerla, escuche sus pensamientos provenientes de su habitación "_No te atrevas ____Edward__ Anthony Masen Cullen o are que Jasper y Emmett traigan tu culo de regreso antes de lo que te imaginas_" ,me senté y sentí algo en mi bolsillo metí la mano y de pronto tuve la sensación de que mi ya muerto corazón se partía como un frágil trozo de hielo, mire la pequeña cajita negra forrada de satín negro, la abrió con cuidado y vio el anillo de mi madre, que había sido de "Ella" y que por siempre lo seria, nadie jamás lo llevaría, nadie mas que ella, siempre la esperaría, no me importaría que fuera mía en sus últimos días de su vida, no le importaría verla morir por que el la alcanzaría, ya que su mundo ya no era lo mismo sin su sola presencia quizás regresaría después de unos años y percatarse que el estupido perro la estaba haciendo feliz y de no ser así se la arrancaría como el se la arranco a el y le haría pagar cada lagrima que ella derramara por el, cerré la cajita de golpe y la guarde en mis pantalones de nuevo, cambie mi camisa y la tire sobre la cama di un ultimo vistazo a mi habitación tome mi pasaporte y salí de mi habitación todos me esperaban en el jardín, suspire pues sabia lo que pretendían no podía negarles aquello, no sabia si volvería a verlos de nuevo. Los pensamientos de Esme eran tan afligidos que sentí remordimientos por causarle tanto dolor pero no podía seguir en este lugar no había nada que me atara mas a este pueblucho sin futuro, lo que me hacia permanecer aquí lo había perdido, había perdido la luz de mi existencia aquella que me saco de la terrible obscuridad me sentía el vampiro mas infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra nadie podía tener el corazón muerto y aparte tan roto como el mío di un "gran" suspiro antes de acercarme a ellos Esme me abrazo de nuevo.

Por favor deja que te llevemos al Aeropuerto-suspiro Esme- es lo menos que podemos hacer-solo "asentí"-

Lo siento Edward-me miro Alice-solo que me duele tanto que te vallas-

No, nos restes importancia Alice-dijo Jasper-Te extrañaremos mucho hermano-sentí una oleada de nostalgia ahora me sentía peor todos sufrían por mi causa.

Subí al mercedes de Carlisle echándole una mirada por ultima vez a mi amado volvo, Alice condujo su porshe y Emmett su impresionante Jeep, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando mire la ventana estábamos fuera del aeropuerto, bajamos del los autos y compre un boleto a Washington, ahí tomaría otro vuelo hasta Río, la típica voz horrenda de aeropuerto anuncio mi vuelo mire a mis hermanos y a mis padres si pudieran llorar lo harían ente momento. Esme se abalanzo sobre mi y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla, Carlisle me deseo suerte y me dio las llaves de apartamento que tenia ahí, Rose me abrazo y me beso gentilmente en una mejilla, Emmett me dio un fuerte abrazo y tan efusivamente que la gente que pasaba por ahí lo miraba asombrados, después me dio un golpe en el hombro, Jasper me dio un abrazo y sentí tranquilidad, y por ultimo la mas pequeña e insoportable hermana Alice me abrazo demasiado fuerte y su abrazo fue mas prologando que el de Esme, Jasper tuvo que apartarla de mi antes de que perdiera el vuelo, antes de entregar mi boleto me gire y vi a todos y los escuche deseándome buen viaje, aborde el avión sabiendo que nunca regresaría a Forks.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI POR FIS DEJEN COMENTARIOS NADA LES CUESTA...**


	3. ¿Donde estas Edward Cullen?

**N/A:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Bella POV**

Había trascurrido una semana desde que "_El_" se marcho, a Charlie le agrado tanto la idea de mi relación con Jacob, que no lo ocultaba y eso me hacia enojar.

Y como esta Jacob-sonrío-

Papa lo viste ayer y esta perfecto-secando un plato-

O es cierto no termino de acostúmbrame que tu y el salen ahora-sonrío orgulloso-hoy me pase por el hospital-lo mire confundida-y me entere que los Cullen se fueron de nuevo y parece que es definitivo-

Deje caer el plato que fregaba y trate de "sostenerme", por mi cabeza pasaron los rostros de todos los Cullen, sentí como los ojos se me humedecían, no volvería a verlos nunca, las viejas heridas que tenia mi corazón se abrieron de nuevo tome una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarme pero no podía, me limpie los ojos y subí a mi habitación ante la mirada atónita de Charlie, me tire sobre la cama tratando de no llorar mas no quería tener otra discusión con Jacob por verme así, me levante y camine a mi closet y busque el CD que "_EL_" me había regalado antes de marcharse la primera vez, busque mi reproductor y comencé a escuchar mi nana, sentía como las heridas en mi corazón ardían y supuran al mismo tiempo, no entendía por que me torturaba de esta manera no supe exactamente cuando me quede dormida pero me despertó un ruido, alguien arrojaba piedras por mi ventana me levante y vi a Jacob quien al verme sonrío radiante, baje a toda prisa y abrí la puerta.

Si te encontrara en medio del bosque con esa facha pensaría que eres un espectro-sonrío-

Cállate-sonreí-además ya es algo tarde para las "visitas" recuerda que la humana tiene que dormir bien-

Eso es verdad solo estaba cercas y dije por que no venir a despertar a mi chica-tomándome por la cintura-

Jake tengo que entrar si Charlie nos descubre-mire hacia dentro-no quiero saber como se pondrá-

El tomo mi rostro sentí su aliento abrazador y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran ardientes, _pero no eran los labios que yo tanto añoraba, extrañaba sus fríos y duros labios su aliento frío y dulce_, no se comparaba con el ardiente aliento de Jacob el se separo dulcemente de mis labios miro mis ojos y sonrío me acerco más a su cuerpo y pude escuchar el latido de su corazón beso mi frente y entre a la casa, subí a mi recamara y encendí el aire acondicionado quería esta noche sentir frío, aquel frío que mi cuerpo extrañaba.

Por la mañana desperté con un dolor en la garganta, sabia que me hacia daño dormir con esa temperatura pero la única forma de poder conciliar el sueño, baje a la cocina y me di cuenta que Charlie ya no estaba tome un tazón y comí cereal mientras lo hacia las lagrimas no dejaban de brotarme era la persona mas estupida tome una mala decisión y ahora me lo estaba lamentando, ahora tenia que aguantar las consecuencias de la decisión que había tomado, lave mi tazón y vi el plato que anoche me hizo faltaba lavar y de nuevo sentí un nudo en mi garganta pero algo me asusto el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Buenos días dormilona, la humana durmió bien-escuche las carcajadas de Jacob-

Bastante bien-mirando mis pies-

Pasare por ti quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante-suspiro- estoy en tu casa en unos minutos.

Subí a cambiarme y lavarme los dientes después de 10 minutos estaba lista, escuche unos golpes en la puerta y baje enseguida ahí estaba Jacob con esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba entro a la casa y se sentó en el sofá de Charlie me senté junto a el, paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me acerco mas.

Me es difícil decir esto por favor no seas impaciente y déjame hablar de acuerdo-suspiro

Jacob por que tanto misterio-sintiendo pánico-

Bella no te asuste-escuche como reía-puedo escuchar tu corazón al borde de un colapso

Entonces habla-tratando de tranquilizarme-

Bueno, por algo me elegiste a mí y no a ese chupa…-lo interrumpí-

Lo prometiste Jacob-suspire-recuérdalo a pesar de todo lo que paso yo los quiero-

Esta bien lo que digas, bueno como decía por algo estas conmigo, por eso cambiaste de decisión muy sabiamente y pues ya no puedo esperar Bella lo pensé desde que me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo y por que esperar si nos amamos, si nuestro destino es estar juntos-cada vez lo escuchaba mas nervioso-Bella cásate conmigo-

De pronto sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar era mi segunda propuesta de matrimonio mi corazón estaba frenético mire a Jacob que sonreía, creía que los latidos de mi corazón era de alegría una vez mas se equivocaba era de miedo, temía lastimarlo decirle que quería salir huyendo de aquí y buscarlo, sentí como los ojos se me humedecían y el me acerco a su ardiente cuerpo.

Valla creo que estas muy emocionada y eso que no te he mostrado tu anillo-se carcajeo-

Aquello fue mucho peor, a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de mi primer compromiso sentí que mi corazón se rasgaba y sangraba por dentro lleve una de mis manos al pecho tratando de aminorar el dolor el lo malinterpreto de nuevo.

Lo se-suspiro-temes al matrimonio, pero te juro que te encantara eso de la vida de casados-beso mi cabeza-

Vi como sacaba algo de sus pantalones una bolsita de piel la mire y el se sonrojo, acaricie sus mejilla con ternura y me la dio.

Ábrela es tu anillo se que quizás esperabas otra cosa pero es lo que me alcanzo con mis ahorros-

No te preocupes-abriendo la pequeña bolsa-

Saque un sencillo anillo con una pequeña piedra, lo observe y sentí su mirada clavada en mis ojos, me quito el anillo de mis manos y lo puso en mi dedo de corazón, de pronto me sentí mareada no había duda sabia perfectamente con quien quería vivir por toda la eternidad mire a Jacob y el se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

Que sucede Bella-tomo mi mentón y me observo-no te gusta, o será que prefieres las joyas-señalando el diamante que "_EL_" me había regalado-

No seas infantil Jacob sabes que no es eso, simplemente no me lo esperaba-suspire-no se si estoy lista para el matrimonio-

Perdón-encogiéndose en hombros-solo que…olvídalo Bella-sonrío-y no te preocupes no será nada ostentoso solo seremos tu y yo, Rene, Charlie, Billy y unos cuantos licántropos-me acerco de nuevo a el-te juro que será el día mas feliz de tu vida, no te arrepentirás de haberme elegido, are que cada día de nuestras vidas sean lo mejor posible-

Lo se-besando una de sus mejillas-nadie me cuidara como tu-suspire-

Que te ocurre-tomo de nuevo mi mentón y miro mis ojos yo trataba de desviar la mirada pero el me lo impedía-es por EL no es así-soltándome de golpe-

No…es solo que se han ido despueblo y no se si los volveré ver algún día-evitando llorar de nuevo-

Pues que bien que decidieron marcharse así no habrá mas condenados a vivir de esta forma-suspiro-no me has contestado te casaras conmigo Bella-tomando mi mano-

Quería decirle que no, que no lo amaba de la misma manera que… me atreví a pensar en su nombre Edward que moría por estar en sus gélidos brazos en este momento, que con quería llegar al altar y vivir con el mi eternidad pero sabia el daño que le causaría a Jacob además el se había marchado y no se si vuelva a verlo, no tenia alternativa tenia que aceptarlo aunque mi corazón y mi razón sabían de antemano que no seria feliz aunque trataría de hacer feliz a Jacob, suspire resignada y lo mire.

Si Jacob acepto casarme contigo-sonreí-

Gracias bella-mientras besaba mis manos-me haces tan feliz-sonrío-y bueno hay que fijar la fecha de la boda, preparar todo a tu gusto-

Mientras mas pronto mejor Jacob pero antes tenemos que hablar con Charlie-

Bueno si quieres la boda antes posible te parece un mes-comencé a híper ventilar-Bella estas bien-solo asentí-me diste un susto-

Me tomo por sorpresa solo es eso-respirando entrecortadamente-

Al llegar Charlie yo sudaba la gota gorda, el posaba su mirada en Jacob y en mi trataba de sonreír pero no le encontraba ningún sentido a esto, pero no quería hacer sufrir a Jacob no podría soportarlo hacerlo infeliz nuevamente el tomo mi mano y dejo ver el anillo de compromiso.

Charlie hemos decidido casarnos-sonrío orgulloso Jacob-

Esperaba la reacción de Charlie seguramente se negaría y eso me complacía un poco.

Ya me lo esperaba-sonrío-felicidades -me miro-ahora tendrás que comunicárselo a Rene-soltó la carcajada-

Si de Charlie esperaba una reacción diferente de Rene me hizo sentir aun peor, y mas por la confusión de todo era terrible

_FLASH BACK_

Hola mama-sentí que mi corazón en cualquier momento estallaría-

Bella cariño que bueno que me llamaste hace días que no tenía noticias tuyas-

Mama tengo que decirte algo importante por favor se que no te

te precipites con lo que voy a decirte de acuerdo-suspire-

Que sucede me estas asustando Habla Isabella-su voz se escuchaba histérica-

Mama…me voy a casar-no escuche ningún grito si no hubiera escuchado su respiración pensaría que se desmayo escuche como aclaro su garganta-

Ya me lo venia venir por que no me lo dijiste antes los boletos de avión estarán un poco mas caros y Phil no se si pueda asistir-no entendí su parloteo como ¿que se lo venia venir, sacudí mi cabeza-

Espera mama me comprometí hace escasos 15 minutos como que te lo venias venir-pregunte un tanto alarmada-no vas a decirme que soy muy joven para casarme o que solo es un capricho de adolescente que soy una inmadura-me falto el aliento ante lo ultimo, escuche como reía-

Cariño tu nunca has sido como las demás jovencitas tu naciste con treinta años encima y eres mas madura que muchas amigas de mi edad-escuche de nuevo su risa- además cuando tu y Edward vinieron a verme la ultima vez solo esperaba que me lo dijeran pude ver que no puede vivir el uno sin el otro-

Edward…Edward… mi madre creía que me casaría con "_El_" sentí de pronto un nudo en la garganta que no me dejo decir nada, mi madre siempre tan perceptiva era una idiota una total y completamente idiota estaba cometiendo el error mas grande de toda mi existencia pero tenia que asumir mis consecuencias ya había tomado una decisión de la cual no podía echarme para atrás, mi madre seguía hablando.

Espera mama-guardo silencio-

Que sucede no me gusta el tono de tu voz que me ocultas-

No voy a casarme con Edward mama-dije su nombre con tanto dolor-

Bella que me estas ocultado pensé que se amaban y no podían vivir el uno sin el otro es como si estuviera escrito que vivieran juntos hasta que la muerte los separara-

Te equivocas mama-me di cuenta que estaba llorando-lo nuestro no era lo que esperábamos…me caso con Jacob si lo recuerdas verdad-

OH! Cariño siento tanto esta confusión yo pensé que… olvídalo y ¿cuando es la gran fecha?-

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Después de que Jacob se fue subí a mi habitación a llorar aun mas, si tan solo supiera donde esta Edward saldría a buscarlo.

_¿DONDE ESTAS EDWARD CULLEN?_


	4. Visiones y mas visiones

**N/A:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Rei_Hino_Cullen: **Opino lo mismo que tu como puedo aceptar casarse con jacon no se que piensa bella

**Monsecullen: **Lo se Monse hay que golpearla haber si entiende niña te adoro…

**Ryomahellsing: **Gracias por tus comentarios espero y te guste el nuevo capitulo

**assenav1980: **si la asesinamos a Bella quien seria la protagonista… bueno yo me ofrezco a consolar a Edward

**4.** _Visiones y más visiones_

**ALICE POV**

Solo nos quedo ver el avión partir a Río. Mire de reojo a Esme, era la que mas sufría de todos era la tercera vez que Edward la dejaba no podía imaginarme su dolor como madre, suspire y pronto los brazos de Jasper me rodearon.

-Todo va estar bien-sentí una oleada de tranquilidad, yo solo "asentí"-

Mientras encontrábamos la salida al aeropuerto sentí nostalgia, al ver a las familias reunidas despidiéndose ellos sabían que se verían de nuevo, en cambio aunque no lo hubiera visto aun, sabia que Edward no regresaría, por que tenía por hermano al vampiro más masoquista que existe por que demonios no se quedaba a luchar por lo que más amaba. Mire a Jasper que tomo mi mano dándome un ligero apretón pero a pesar de todo lo entendí si Jasper decidiera dejarme lo aceptaría a pesar de que yo no fuera feliz.

Salimos del aeropuerto, Jasper me sugirió ir de compras pero aunque no lo crean no tenia ánimos de nada, entramos a mi porshe y Jasper condujo no tenia ánimos tampoco para conducir, mientras Jasper conducía me permití fisgonear el porvenir de de Bella grite horrorizada, Jasper freno tan brusco que podríamos habernos matado de ser frágiles humanos.

-Que sucede Alice por que estas angustiada-tomo mi mano-

-Bella…Bella-fue lo que pude decir, me sumí de nuevo en su porvenir y ahí estaba de nuevo-

-¿Bella?-me miro ceñudo- Alice no puedes ver a Bella esta con ese estupido perro-acaricio el dorso de mi mano-

-Lo se pero no esta clara…es como si-buscaba las palabras adecuadas-es como una televisión con mala recepción…ella esta dudando de su decisión-lo ultimo lo dije con una gran sonrisa-

Jasper me miro un momento sabia que estaba viendo mi estado de ánimo, me sonrío y echo andar de nuevo el auto.

-Entonces Bella se arrepiente de haber elegido a ese chucho-sonrío pero su sonrisa se borro rápidamente-

-Que sucede Jasper-lo mire expectante-

-Edward te dijo claramente que no espiaras el porvenir de Bella-su voz sonaba autoritaria-

-Jasper no pude evitarlo-dije encogiéndome en hombros-ahora sabemos que Edward tomo **una mala decisión** al marcharse-

-Lo se y me preocupa-me sonrío-me imagino que planeas algo pequeño demonio-

-Por supuesto Jasper-

El caminó a casa fue diferente, Jasper y yo sabíamos que había una posibilidad de que Edward regresara, aunque fuera minima teníamos que hacer algo. Baje rápidamente del auto y entre como un bólido a casa, todos estaba ahí rodeando el piano de Edward suspire al ver sus rostros.

-Carlisle podemos hablar un momento-me miro intrigado-

-Claro Alice-me sonrío-aquí o en el despacho-

-De todas formas se enteraran-mire a mis hermano y a Esme-

-¿que sucede?-me sonrío-

-Tenemos que hacer que Edward regrese a casa-Carlisle evalúo mi rostro y serenamente me respondió-

-No Alice el tomo su decisión y tenemos que respetarla-

-Pero…-me interrumpió-

-Lo siento Alice, acabo de hablar al hospital para decir que me ofrecieron un puesto mejor en Vancouver mañana mismo llevare mi renuncia oficial-suspiro-Esme y yo iremos un tiempo a visitar a Tanya y sus hermanas, Emmett y Rosalie Irán de nuevo a África-

-¡Noo!-grite todos se giraron a verme-Carlisle Bella…-

-Alice, Edward fue claro al decir que ella ya no es nuestro problemas así que a mas tardar en dos días nos vamos, deberías haber prestado un poco mas de atención nuestra decisión-Carlisle me miro irritado-

Me gire y subí a mi habitación iba a cerrar cuando Jasper entro, me abrazo y me beso la frente.

-Alice tu puedes ver que pasara así que echa un pequeño vistazo y planearemos algo-acaricio mi mejilla-

Me sumí de nuevo y vi a Bella era igual que la otra visión poco definida que no me decía nada, intente una y otra vez pero nada ocurría. Bufe decepcionada mire a Jasper que me miraba interesado pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer dentro de dos días nos largaríamos de Forks y Edward y Bella no volverían a estar juntos.

* * *

Rápidamente trascurrieron dos días, Jasper y yo decidimos ir con Carlisle y Esme a visitar al Tanya.

-¡Alice!-Esme grito por décima vez-apresúrate se nos hará tarde-

Tome mi bolso y salí corriendo de la habitación, todos me esperaban en la estancia Emmett aplaudió ante mi llegada y solo puse los ojos en blanco cuando cruzaba el umbral de la casa otra visión llego a mi, Bella ahí estaba pero esta vez era clara…tan clara como otras veces de pronto sentí un par de brazos moverme salí de mi trance y vi 5 pares de ojos mirarme y los brazos de Jasper en mi cintura.

-¿Que sucede Alice? ¿Qué viste?-Jasper me miraba nervioso-

-Espero que no estés vigilando a Bella-dijo Carlisle en forma reprobatoria-

-Puedo hablar con Jasper en privado-

Todos asintieron y salieron de la casa, espere a que estuvieran fuera de nuestro alcance para hablar tranquilamente con Jasper.

-Tenemos que hacer que Bella llame a Edward cuando este aquí-Jasper me miraba sin entender-

-¿Bella?-camino a mi alrededor-explícame que haz visto-

-Ella vendrá aquí, seguramente buscando respuestas y tenemos que dárselas-saque mi celular del bolso-ella no sabe muy bien por que viene aquí solo la veo entrando a la casa pero seguramente entrara a la habitación de Edward, Bella es tan predecible y por que no acercarse al piano-Jasper sonrío-así que…-llegue hasta el piano y deje mi celular-y por que decirle donde esta Edward-Jasper llego hasta mi con un trozo de papel y una pluma-

-Espero y funcione Alice-sonrío y sentí de pronto tanta alegría que no podía con ella-

Tome el trozo de papel y escribí lentamente _RÍO DE JAINERO. _Salimos de casa con una enorme alegría que no podíamos ocultar, Carlisle y Esme nos miraba de reojo pero no preguntaron nada, mientras llegamos al aeropuerto cruzaba los dedos con la esperanza de que todo se solucionara en nuestra familia.

* * *

AN TES QUE NADA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE LA ESCUELA Y LAS VACACIONES NO ME DEJARON ESCRIBIR PERO TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO SE LOS PROMETO. GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LO QUE SE PASAN A LEER ESTE FIC DE VERDAD LES AGRADESCO QUE SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO Y BUENO DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS.

SI LO HACEN EDWARD PODRIA COMPONERLES UNA NANA USTEDES SABEN UNA QUE TIENE CONTACTOS...


	5. Pasiones y Melodía

**N/A:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**5.** _Pasiones y Melodía_

**EDWARD POV**

Había ya trascurrido la peor semana de mi existencia, si la peor ahora sabía que la había perdido para siempre, Bella tomo su decisión y yo podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Un estupido Perro me la habia quitado por imbesil, por que una sola vez en mi existencia no permitir ser egoísta.

Por que por un momento deje de ser caballeroso y jugué sucio con ese perro ¿Por qué no cedí a los caprichos de Bella? ¿Por qué no la hice mía cuando ella me lo pidió?

Me estremecía al recordar la calidez de su piel, mil veces la imaginen desnuda mientras mis manos acariciaban las partes más íntimas de Ella, añoraba recorrer los lugares donde nadie había llegado, donde seguramente serian los lugares mas calidos y exquisitos que hubiera podido tocar. Solo dios sabia cuantas veces estuve apunto de irrumpir en su baño y ver como el agua recorría su cuerpo.

Cuantas veces no la imaginé haciéndola mía y que ella gimiera mi nombre mientras la llevaba a las mieles del orgasmo, o que me acariciara de la forma más atrevida que existiera.

Si ella supiera lo que provoca en mí, si solo imaginara las bajas y perversas pasiones que sus caricias inocentes me provocan, que era una bomba apunto de estallar cada que su lengua recorría mi labio inferior o su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío y podía sentir su anatomía sobre la mía.

Ahora solo me queda soñar despierto y añorarla como nadie lo hará, amarla en silencio como ningún mortal podrá hacerlo nunca porque ninguno de ellos vivirá tanto para amarla como yo lo are hasta que deje de existir.

Aun sabiendo que mi existencia sin ella será vacía y sin ningún sentido, por que en el momento que Bella entro en mi vida, hizo que por fin supiera lo que era vivir, ella era lo que siempre busque, tarde casi 100 año encontrarla y solo lo hice para perderla.

Me levante de aquel sofá donde llevaba casi una semana sentado, abrí las cortinas y fije mi vista en la luna, la observe un tiempo. Cuantas veces no campare la sonrisa de bella con la luna siempre hermosa y brillante, y de nuevo apareció la sensación que mi corazón muerto y frío se rompía como el hielo, cerré las cortinas de golpe.

Todo me recordaba a Bella, nada era lo suficientemente perfecto como lo era ella, nada en este mundo podría sustituirla, su calidez, su belleza inocente que cautivaba a cuanto individuo se cruzaba con ella, su exquisito y embriagador aroma que me atraía tanto como la de una abeja al polen, sentí como mi garganta ardía al recordar su aroma, tenia que salir a cazar algo antes de que me volviera loco y cometiera una estupidez, salí de apartamento en busca de algo que aplacara esta sed.

**BELLA POV**

Había trascurrido tres semanas desde que lo había perdido por mi estupidez, y solo quedaba una semana para la gran fecha que solo de recordarlo se me hacia un nudo en el estomago.

Todos estaban preocupados por mi estado de salud y Charlie por mi estado mental, había tomado la manía de bañarme con agua helada casi congelada no conciliaba el sueño si no era con el aire acondicionado, había dejado de comer y mi estado físico y mental cada día era mas deplorable yo alegaba que eran los nervios por la próxima boda y creo que se tragaron la historia ya que era normal que la novia perdiera el apetito, esta tarde tenia que ir de nuevo con Sue para que ajustara de nuevo las medidas del vestido ya que había bajado otra talla, Jacob bromeaba diciendo que pronto desaparecería, si el supiera que era lo que mas deseaba.

No tenia nada que hacer en la casa tome mi reproductor de CD's que no dejaba por nada, con el cual me torturaba con aquella melodía que el había creado solo para mi. Salí de casa y subí a mi ruidosa camioneta añoraba tanto el ronroneo del volvo, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Conduje hasta la Push, y supe que era demasiado temprano para ir a casa de Sue, estacione mi camioneta fuera de la casa de Billy y no me moleste en buscar a Jacob. Camine directo a la playa necesitaba tranquilidad y un momento de soledad, al pasar por la playa me caí en varias ocasiones gracias a dios no había rocas si no mis manos y piernas serian las que pagarían las consecuencias de mi torpeza, me senté en una gran roca donde las olas rompían y le puse play a mi reproductor y comencé a llorar como todas las veces que escuchaba aquella melodía. Nunca dejaría de reprocharme el haber dejado a Edward sabiendo que mi felicidad era con el, si tan solo supiera en que lugar se encuentra no dudaría en buscarlo suplicarle que regresara a mi lado, implorarle perdón…el tenia razón, me amaba mas de lo que yo a el, era una egoísta que no podía dejar a su mejor amigo de pronto un grito me sobresalto Jacob corría en mi dirección seque mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano pero no fui suficientemente rápida el se dio cuenta de que lloraba se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo a su pecho.

-Que es lo que escuchas que te hace llorar de esa forma-quitándome el reproductor-veamos-presionando play-

Me quede en silencio mientras el escuchaba _mi canción, _sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro, por fin la melodía termino y me entrego mi reproductor.

-Valla es una hermosa melodía-me acario las mejillas-¿Sabes?-suspiro-me recordó a ti es como si esa canción hubiera sido compuesta solo para ti-me revolvió el cabello-

Sentí en ese momento como si el aire me faltara, trate de tranquilizarme antes de que el lo notara.

-Te parece si esa melodía la usamos como nuestro primer baile de casados-me sonrío-

Me limite a asentir era mas fácil que contestarle ya que sabia que se me quebraría la voz, me levante y el hizo lo mismo, tomo mi mano y caminamos en silencio hasta la casa de Sue me dio un beso corto y entre a casa de Sue. Ella estaba con el vestido en la mano mientras Leah me fulminaba con la mirada, ya me había acostumbrado así que no le prestaba atención, subimos a una habitación donde había un espejo de cuerpo completo, me probé el vestido y me contemple en aquel espejo, suspire resignada ya que sabia que Alice habría hecho un mejor trabajo.

-Bella a este ritmo desaparecerás el día de la boda-

-Lo se pero los nervios me tienen en este estado-dije mirándome al espejo-

-Pues ya tome las medidas-me sonrío- te suplico que comas algo no te vez muy bien que digamos-saliendo de la habitación-

Comencé a quitarme el vestido pero sentí una mirada clavada en mi espalda me gire y vi a Jacob observándome en la puerta.

-No se supone que el novio no debe de ver a la novia con el vestido hasta la boda-

-Esas son patrañas-se burlo-pero deja decirte que serás la novia mas hermosa-acercándose a mi-

-De verdad Jacob no deberías estar aquí-lo mire un momento-

Y vi en sus ojos pasión, me imagine que planeaba y solo me estremecí ¿Que haría para rechazarlo sin lastimarlo?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMETARIOS PROMETO CONTESTARLES MAÑANA POR QUE AHORITA ME PRESIONAN PARA QUE ME QUITE DE MI COMPU ESPEOR Y LES GUSTE EL CAP**

**PASEN POR MI NUEVO FIC Y DEJEN REVIEWD ES SOBRE BELLA Y EDWARD TAMBIEN PERO EN UN CONTEXTO DIFERENTE**


	6. Llamada

**N/A: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**6. **_Llamada_

**BELLAPOV**

Jacob camino hasta a mi, con uno de su brazos rodeo mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el, me tomo del pelo y choco sus labios con los míos, sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, yo estaba inmovilizada…una de sus manos estaba bajando el cierre del vestido, sentí su mano ardiente acariciar mi espalda desnuda con la otra jalo el vestido hacia abajo dejándome solo en ropa interior. Sentí que los colores subían por mi rostro, de pronto tomo mis caderas y atrajo su cuerpo el mío, una de sus manos se poso en mis muslos acariciándolos despacio, mientras su otra mano se aferraba en mi cintura.

_¿Que Diablos haría para detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?_

Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, su mano abandono mis muslos y tomo uno de mis pechos mientras no dejaba de besarme el cuello, con un solo brazo me llevo hasta una mesa que estaba en esa habitación y me coloco despacio.

¿Qué le sucedía a este puberto?

-Para Jacob-dije tratando de soltarme-

-No puedo hacerlo ahora Bella-me susurro-

Una de sus manos se deslizo por mi cintura llegando al borde de mi ropa interior, trague saliva, sentí uno de sus dedos acariciar el borde de mi ropa interior y siguió avanzado sobre mis pantys acariciando mi clítoris, su dedo regreso al borde de mi ropa interior y sentí como entraba adonde nadie mas lo había hecho y si no lo paraba ahora sabia que me arrepentiría..

-Basta Jacob si no me sueltas en este momento gritare-se detuvo de golpe-

-Pero…-me miro-

-Suéltame Jacob-le dije amenazante-yo no estoy lista aun-se levanto-sal de aquí y por favor y no me esperes fuera-

Espere que saliera de la habitación para cambiarme, sujete mi cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras de casa de Sue, Leah me miraba intrigada sabia que ella escucho todo la mire antes de salir de casa.

Camine hasta casa de los Black sin encontrarme a nadie, subí a mi camioneta y me di cuenta que había dejado mi reproductor en casa de Sue, suspire resignada. Sentí como las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro mientras conducía a casa, y no dejaba de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿De verdad quería que Jacob fuera el primer _Hombre_ en mi vida? ¿Podría ser feliz a su lado? La respuesta era no

Frene en seco y me limpie las lágrimas del rostro. Sabia que la Push no era mi hogar ni la casa de Charlie tampoco lo era, el único lugar donde yo podía ser feliz era a lado de los Cullen, ellos eran mi familia lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz y en ese momento arranque de nuevo la camioneta y di un giro brusco y mi dirigí a mi hogar en busca de respuestas. Alice debería de haberme visto…pero si Edward le pidió que dejara de vigilar mi porvenir, era lo mas seguro pero tenia que cerciorarme y agotar mis ultimas esperanzas.

Vislumbre la gran casa blanca que había embargado grandes momentos de felicidad en mi vida, baje del auto y me dirigí a las escaleras gracias al nerviosismo me caí varias veces provocándome arañazos en las palmas de mis manos pero por fin estaba en la puerta, gire la manija y gracias a mi buena suerte o a que Alice me había visto entre a la casa. Estaba casi igual a la última vez que había estado aquí, las flores que estaban en los floreros su estado era deplorable, así como estaba yo en estos momentos y lo más importante faltaban los habitantes de esta casa mi corazón latió lentamente ante la agonía que sentía, cerré la puerta y me adentre un poco vi el piano de Edward y sentí un nudo en la garganta, me gire y subí las escaleras recordando todos los momentos a su lado.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de su habitación que podría haber sido nuestra, pero claro era una idiota. Suspire y abrí la puerta lentamente observando las paredes, su sofisticado aparato de música, todos los sus CDS el gran sofá de cuero negro y por ultimo la gran cama y al verla sentí que mi mundo me caía encima. Comencé a llorar mientras caminaba hacia ella me recosté en ella, grite hasta que no pude mas tomando las cobijas con mis manos capturando su inexistente aroma, reprochándome cada segundo sin su compañía.

Me percate de que estaba obscureciendo me levante a regañadientes de la cama y vi una camisa de Edward en el piso la tome y me aferre a ella y abandone su habitación con una herida aun mas grande en mi corazón. Baje las escaleras aun mas lento y camine hacia la puerta antes de salir vi el piano de Edward de nuevo, algo me decía que tenia que acercarme me volví lentamente, me senté en el banco y cerré lo ojos pase mis dedos por las teclas tocando algo sin sentido hasta que uno de mis dedos choco con algo abrí los ojos y vi un papel con la fina caligrafía de Alice con la Palabra RIO DE JANEIRO. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, también vi su teléfono celular eso solo quería decir una sola cosa… lo tome y busque en sus contactos el único nombre que haría que saliera del hoyo en el que estaba metida. Lo encontré presione y se marco automáticamente, escuche como timbro tres veces y me mandaba a su buzón, colgué y volví a marcar perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hice, marque por ultima vez hasta que me mando a buzón, tenia que dejarle un mensaje para decirle que regresara a mi lado.

-No se como empezar a suplicarte que regreses a mi lado, vuelve por favor que el tiempo pasa y cada segundo sin ti es una dolora agonía, si tan solo pudieras saber que mi vida sin tu presencia no tienen ningún sentido que mi corazón sigue latiendo gracias a la esperanza de volverte a ver. Que me estoy derrumbando y apenas estoy respirando, al pensar tu nombre encuentro el significado de lo que es vivir. Edward me sujeto a la esperanza de que regresas conmigo-solloce de pronto- cada noche al verme al espejo veo tu reflejo dentro de mis ojos, que te están buscando con un propósito…estar a tu lado y amarte, se que tu tenias razón tu me amas mas de lo que nadie podrá hacerlo pero yo…yo te amo como jamás nadie podrá hacerlo, estoy esperando que regreses a mi camino y estemos juntos toda la eternidad como debió ser desde un principio. Todas las noches mi ventana estará abierta para ti, como mi corazón añorando tu regreso, mientras tanto soñare con tus besos y tus caricias. Regresa Pronto que no puedo estar un minuto mas sin ti…si no regresas a más tardar en dos días yo saldré a buscarte y no regresare hasta que no te encuentre no me importa recorrer el mundo entero. Te amo tu Bella-

Guarde el teléfono en mis pantalones junto con el papel que Alice había dejado para mi, esperando pronto la respuesta de Edward, salí de mi casa y vi que pronto llovería, me refugie en mi camioneta y deje la camisa de Edward en el asiento de copiloto escuche el ensordecedor rugido de mi auto y me dirigí a casa esperando con ansias que el teléfono sonara.

* * *

**BUENO AHORA CASI NADIE ME DEJO REVIEW'S ): PERO GRACIAS A LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE HACERLO DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO Y PEDIRLE UN FAVOR PASSEN A LEER MI OTRO FIC QUE TAMBIEN ACABO DE ACTUALIZAR**

_Onlly a hope, one revenge_

http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5076068/ 1/ Onlly_a_hope_one_revenge (YA SABEN SIN ESPACIOS)

**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN AGEGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITAS O HAN DEJADO REVIEWD**

betancour

ryomahellsing

Rei Hino Cullen

loewefall

Desyre25

cullenpattinson

Clau77

Blo0dysita

SammerLitth

melivampiresa

monsecullen

Ariz Cullen

cristinutza

ryomahellsing

sarlia

EdwardKaname

peritha12

assenav1980

Cullen-Chao

**"YA SABEN DEJAR REVIEWD NO ENGORDA"**


	7. Despedidas

**N/A: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**7.** _Despedidas_

**BELLA POV**

Abrí los ojos al escuchar la patrulla de Charlie encenderse, en realidad era la tercera noche que no lograba conciliar el sueño, ya que me la pasaba pegada al teléfono de Alice esperando que timbrara, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido y yo ya había tomado mi decisión iría a buscar a Edward. Sonaba estupido no saber exactamente el lugar donde el se encontraba en Rio de Janeiro pero necesitaba estar con el, sabia que si no lo encontraba moriría de tristeza, me levante de la cama y tome el celular de Alice y la camisa de Edward, y entre al baño.

Abrí el grifo del agua helada, y comencé a quitarme la ropa, suspire frustrada y entre a la ducha. Siempre soltaba un chillido cuando sentía el agua helada recorrer mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y me permití pensar en Edward, imaginar aquella sonrisa torcida que me hacia desfallecer ese aliento que me hacia sentir el cielo cada que el me besaba, abrí los ojos antes de que estallara en llanto, sentí mi cuerpo temblar a causa de la temperatura del agua, pase una mano por mis pechos y la sentí fría, tal como si hubiera frotado un pedazo de hielo en esa zona, mi cuerpo reacciono imaginando que eran los dedos de Edward los que acariciaban mis pechos, de pronto deje de temblar ya que mi cuerpo había entrado en calor a causa de la excitación que estaba logrando, baje uno de mis dedos por mi estomago mientras un leve gemido salía de mi boca, me recargue en el frío azulejo provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara. Deslice mi mano hasta acariciar mi parte más íntima, imaginando que era el que me estaba provocando esta sensación poco conocida para mí.

Después de mi "gratificante" ducha enrede una toalla a mi cuerpo y me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse lo primero que encontré. Rebusque en mi closet hasta que di con una pequeña maleta de esas que había traído cuando me mude aquí, abrí unos cuantos cajones y metí lo primero que me encontraba, si quería irme antes de que apareciera por la casa Charlie o Jacob tenia que darme prisa, tome el calcetín con mis pocos ahorros y mi pasaporte. Tome el celular de Alice y lo metí en mis pantalones junto con el pequeño papel, le di un ultimo vistazo a mi habitación y vi sobre la cama la camisa de Edward la tome y salí de ahí.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como mi torpeza me lo permitía. Camine a la pequeña sala y tome un blog que Charlie tenía junto al teléfono y un bolígrafo y comencé a garabatear una nota despidiéndome de mi padre:

_Papa:_

_Se que te dolerá el hecho que me valla sin despedirme…pero creo que entenderás los motivos por lo cual lo hago, creo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y tengo que salir a buscarlo no me importa llegar al fin del mundo con tal de verlo una vez mas, se que lograras perdonarme. Te quiero papa se que no te lo dije pero mudarme a Forks fue la mejor decisión de mi vida gracias por ser como eres y no olvides que te quiero mucho._

_Bella._

Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera detenerlas, limpie las que pude con el dorso de mi mano, doble la hoja y escribí "papa" encima de ella. Tome de nueva cuenta el blog y ahora venia la parte mas difícil para despedirme de Jacob, me había prometido a mi misma no herirlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

_Jake:_

_Se que no merezco que te sientas mal por mi causa que merezco los peores insultos por haber herido de nuevo a tu corazón, pero no solo te herido a ti también a Edward con mi decisión y de ser sincera ami misma. Creo que tome una mala decisión sin proponérmelo…pero ver aquella vida contigo y esos dos niños saltando a mi alrededor me cegó y no es que no lo desee pero no es contigo con quien quiero estar de esa forma te quiero y lo sabes bien pero no de la forma que necesito a Edward, mi vida no esta completa desde que el salio de mi vida aquella mañana se llevo la mitad de mi corazón y no puedo vivir sin ella por eso antes de cometiera un error o te dañara aun mas saldré a buscarla para poder seguir viva._

_Perdóname de nuevo Jacob mi vida entera no bastara para pedirte perdón pero espero de todo corazón que algún día logres perdonarme._

_Bella._

Doble el pedazo de papel y recordé que había guardado un sobre en un cajón de la cocina, camine hasta ahí y revolví varias veces los cajones hasta que di con el, regrese a la sala y metí la carta dirigida a Jacob. Mire mi mano donde tenía el anillo que Jacob me había dado me lo quite y lo eche también al sobre, lo cerré con cuidado.

Tome mi pequeña maleta y salí de mi verdadero hogar. Ahora como llegaría hasta Seattle pero un sonido extraño me saco de mis pensamientos me gire y vi un auto estacionado fuera de mi casa me acerque lentamente y vi un hombre que leía animadamente un cómic se percato de mi presencia.

-Es usted Bella Swan-dijo mirándome un momento para seguir atento a su cómic-

-si soy yo en que puedo ayudarlo-mire ami alrededor tratando de entender lo que pasaba-

-Me contrataron para llevarla hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle-agrego lo último ya que vio mi cara de confusión-

Me aleje un poco del auto y vi que eran de los automóviles privados del aeropuerto. Sentí como se formaba poco a poco una sonrisa… eso quería decir…

Me monte al auto y el chofer arranco enseguida me gire una vez mi casa antes de que desapareciera. Por una vez me permití apreciar todo lo que Forks era, lo verde, lo húmedo y lo maravilloso que era a su manera.

Pronto estuvimos en Port Ángeles y mientras partíamos a Seattle mi corazón latía más fuerte en unas cuantas horas estaríamos juntos de nuevo y nadie nos separaría. No supe cuando me quede dormida pero sentí como alguien me movía con delicadeza el hombro abrí mis ojos y el chofer me ofrecía la mano para salir del auto.

-Muchas gracias-mire al conductor agradecida-

-Es mi trabajo no tiene por que hacerlo-me sonrío-espero y tenga un buen viaje-dijo abriendo el maletero-

-Eso espero-tomo mi valija-Disculpe quien lo ha mandado a mi casa-sentí como las mejillas comenzaban a arderme-

-Solo recibí la instrucción de decirle que usted sabría quien es esa persona, si supiera el nombre con gusto se lo diría-me sonrío calidamente-

Le di las gracias por última vez y entre al aeropuerto, camine a la primera aerolínea y compre mi boleto que saldría en una hora a Houston, y ahí tomaría uno el que me llevaría a Río.

Después de una de las horas mas largas de mi vida aborde el avión, y de nuevo caí inconsciente al instante que tome asiento, desperté cuando una amable azafata me informo que el avión estaba vacío.

Baje despacio no quería que mi equilibrio me jugara una mala pasada llegue a registrarme en los vuelos internacionales después de haber comprando mi boleto para volar hasta Río. Las tres horas estaba trascurriendo con lentitud mientras yo miraba constantemente el reloj para poder subir al avión. Movía mis pies y retorcía mis cabellos de una forma desesperante mientras veía la pantalla del celular. Por fin se anuncio a los pasajeros del mismo vuelo que tomaría abordar el avión, tome mi pequeña maleta y entre al pasillo para abordar el avión.

Mi asiento estaba junto a la ventana recargue, quedándome de nueva cuenta dormida, supongo que reponiendo las noches en vela que había tenido estos días. Desperté cuando anunciaron que aterrizaremos en algunos minutos, sentí como corazón se aceleraba…solo unos minutos nos separaban.

Baje del avión rápidamente no me importaba partirme la cara. Entre a la aduana a registrarme y salí de ahí con el corazón latiéndome de tal forma que sentí que se me saldría por la boca.

Observe como había personas esperando a los pasajeros del vuelo del cual yo había bajado, y busque entre la gente aquel rostro que mi corazón ansiaba ver cuando caí en mi triste realidad.

-_Alice…Alice_-susurre-ella me envío el auto no Edward-sentí como las lagrimas salina de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Como pude ser tan idiota y pensarlo siquiera…encendí el celular y vi con horror como me decía que la batería estaba baja, o lo encontraba o no se que demonios haría aquí, yo sabia que no me iría sin el.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI OTRO CAPITULO ELSIGUIENTE SERA EDWARD POV Y BELLA POV ALGO ALTERNADO ESPEOR Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y QUELAESPERA VALIERA LA PENA DENUEVO GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO ASI COMO AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITAS ESPERO MAS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO **

**POR FIS PASEN A LEER MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS SE LOS AGRADECERIA**


	8. Nauseabundos pensamientos

**N/A: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**8. **_Nauseabundos pensamientos_

**BELLA POV**

Limpie mis lágrimas y aferre a mí con más fuerza aquel teléfono del cual dependía mi vida, comencé a caminar sin fijarme a donde me dirigía y de pronto choque con algo duro. Alce mi mirada y me encontré con una mujer hermosa, tan hermosa como Rose, Esme y…Alice, ella me miro y siguió su camino pero de algo me percate sus ojos compartían aquel misterioso color que los Cullen… ¿Podría ser esa mujer? Reí de mis estupidas conclusiones y salí del aeropuerto sin saber a donde dirigirme, escuchaba los murmullos a los que no les prestaba mucha atención además de que no entendía nada de lo que decían ¿portugués? Un idioma del cual no comprendía nada.

Y comencé mi camino por la ciudad sin rumbo en una tarde lluviosa.

**EDWARD POV**

Salí a caminar un poco, agradecía el clima, a pesar de ser temprano el cielo estaba obscuro y caía una ligera llovizna permitiéndome salir de mi claustro. Aunque a decir verdad sentía que el tiempo era el reflejo de mi estado de animo.

Comencé a vagar por la ciudad cuando de pronto comencé a cuestionarme sin los vampiros podíamos volvernos locos, si llamaba a Carlisle para preguntarle seguramente su respuesta seria negativa ¿Acaso seria el primero en desquiciarme? ¿Por qué mi imaginación era tan cruel conmigo? o era una mala jugada de mi subconsciente— moví mi cabeza negativamente—. Hacia una hora que me pareció escuchar el latir del corazón que mas amaba y veneraba ¿Seria posible escucharlo a pesar de la distancia? Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco.

Aunque yo le había confesado a Bella— me dolía recordar su nombre— que seria capaz de reconocer aquel sonido a kilómetros de distancia, ¿Seria capaz de escucharlo a los miles y miles de kilómetros que nos separaba?

Definitivamente no, era el primer caso de un vampiro, obsesivo, lujurioso y locamente enamorado de una humana.

Seguí recorriendo las Calles de Río, contemplando como los humanos corrían a causa de la inofensiva lluvia, como si fueran a morir por un poco de agua en sus ropas. Si eso fuese posible hubiera preferido eso a estar sufriendo ahora.

Llegue a un pequeño parque y me senté en una pequeña banca, cuando llego a mi el sonido de aquel corazón que me hacia sentir vivo— _¿Por que me odias subconsciente?-_ pero en este momento solo ocasionaba que mi dolor y mi angustia crecieran mas, puse mis manos en mi rostro tratando de calmarme antes de que mi debilidad pudiera conmigo y regresara a Forks a buscarla.

Pero algo me saco de mis cavilaciones… un aroma totalmente familiar, ¿seria posible que…?

— _Gracias a dios te encontré pensé que era mi imaginación la que me había guiado a este lugar, aunque conozco tu aroma a pesar de estar rodeada de humanos._

Escuche los pensamientos de la ultima persona que pensé encontrarme en este lugar, aunque a ser sinceros ya se me hacia extraño que no hubiera salido a buscarme al enterarse de mi fallida relación.

— ¡Edward…Edward!— Grito mi nombre acercándose a mi­— Gracias al cielo que te encontré.

— ¿Que haces aquí Tanya?— quite las manos de mi rostro para mirarla frente a mí.

— Supe lo que ocurrió con esa humana— lo ultimo lo dijo con tal desprecio que me enfurecí.

— Te suplico que no hables en ese tono de ella, y no has contestado mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quería brindarte mi apoyo y decirte que cuantas conmigo en estos momentos difíciles­— tomo asiento junto a mi.

— Te lo agradezco pero no debiste molestarte en estos momentos no soy buena compañía y no quiero ser descortés pero deberías regresar con tu familia.

—_Maldita humana, de no haber aparecido en su vida seguramente el estaría ahora a mis pies._

—Tanya te recuerdo que puedo escuchar lo que pienses así que limítate a no hablar de esa forma sobre ella.

Ella mi miro y asintió, sus manos comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente y aunque no lo hubiera pensado aun, sabia que por cortesía y por que ella parte de mi _familia_ tendría que llevarla al apartamento aunque yo lo llamaría mejor— _Recordatorio de que ella se fue de mi vid_a—. Me levante y ella mi miro.

—Seguramente quieres irte a cambiarte—ella solo asintió— vamos al apartamento.

—Gracias Edward.

La caminata hacia el apartamento fue en completo silencio, bueno así podría decirse al hecho de ignorar los pensamientos sugerentes que Tanya tenia sobre mi entrando al apartamento y bueno yo pensaba en una buena excusa para ausentarme en su estancia aquí, aunque sabia que si la evitaba, mas tiempo estaría aquí, así que solo le dedicaría una parte de mi tiempo y después saldría de casería y le pediría cortésmente que se fuera.

Entramos al ascensor, trate de que la música del elevador me distrajera lo suficiente para no escuchar lo que la mente de Tanya decía a gritos era algo totalmente hostigante y nauseabundo.

— _Tanya por que teniendo una mente vampiriza no recuerdas el color favorito de Edward… cierto cuando me lo dijo yo pensaba como luciría desnudo... rojo o verde…_

Por fin llegamos al apartamento y lleve su equipaje a la habitación de huéspedes, y espero y haya entendido la indirecta.

— Gracias Edward iré a ponerme algo seco no tardo— dicho eso salio de sala.

De pronto escuche de nuevos sus pensamientos y suspire frustrado, algo tramaba por algo me bloqueaba, solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con encajes y poca ropa.

Corrección encaje y poca ropa era lo que me bloqueaba. Salio con una pequeña prenda de encaje color roja, creo que si hubiera salido desnuda me la impresión seria menor, ella a se acerco a mi rápidamente y me aprisiono en sus brazos.

— De verdad Tanya deja de hacer esto-suspire cansado—por que no logras entender que no me atraes eres hermosa pero no para, no eres lo que yo busco.

—Déjame ayudarte a olvidarla, yo te podré hacer feliz- atrapo el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo succiono.

La aparte de mí, ya no me preocupe si fui brusco o no solo quería salir de aquí y borrar la imagen de Tanya… semi desnuda.

**ALICE POV**

De nuevo aquella nauseabunda visión, Jasper se paro junto a mi y me sonrío.

—Tanya…es una…—Jasper puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

—No te angusties por ella tu atención debe de estar en Bella-me sonrío y acaricio mi mejilla— ¿has visto algo sobre ella?

— Si ella esta ahí, la veo en un cuarto de hotel pero no ha decidido nada aun, sigue aferrada al teléfono, al que seguramente Edward no llamara—me lleve las manos al pelo—es un idiota.

—Ambos sabemos eso, pero desde aquí no podemos hacer mucho al único que le contestara será a Carlisle y recuerda que el dijo que no nos prestara su teléfono.

— Lo se pero algo se nos ocurrirá para que Edward sepa que Bella lo esta buscando. No puedo creer que se niegue a contestar la llamada—suspire frustrada— Tome el teléfono de todos y al de ninguno responda, lo que quiero hacer ahora es volar hasta allá y arrancarle de uno por uno sus cabellos.

* * *

Bueno gracias a todas las personas que se toman las molestias de leerme espero que la espera valiera la pena y dejen muchos RR

Gracias a Chao porla ayuda y comprecion por cierto estan invitadas a nuestra fiestade aniversario de amistad donde nos bailaran Edward&Jasper


	9. Vagando por las desiertas calles

**N/A: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

_Donde hay un gran amor simpre ocurren milagros_

**Willa Cather**

**9. **_Vagando por las desiertas calles_

**BELLA POV**

Deambulé sin algún rumbo fijo lo único que quería era ponerme a llorar, pero no quería que nadie viera lo patética que era, así que tenia que buscar un lugar donde alojarme hasta que mi poco dinero se terminara.

Estuve preguntando a la gente sobre un hotel barato pero muchas no entendían lo que yo trataba de decirles.

—Disculpe señor— se veía como un ejecutivo que podría comprender un poco mi ingles— podría decirme donde queda un hotel— le sonreír para que no pensara que era un loca.

—_Eu sinto a senhora que nova eu não lhe comprendo _**(1) **— Se alejo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Por suerte unos jóvenes escucharon mi suplica y me indicaron que en la siguiente calle había un hotel, perfecto y que estaba a mi alcance.

Entre al lobby y era lindo y amplio camine hacia los recepcionista tome una bocanada de aire al acercarme a uno de ellos.

—_A boa tarde, em que eu posso a ajudar _**(2)** — me sonrío y yo solo hice una mueca, definitivamente odiaba el portugués.

—Disculpe no lo comprendo— mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme.

—_esperar alguém um pouco de quando atendera ele agora_**.(3)**

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó hablar con alguien, la verdad no comprendí lo que me había dicho, o seria que me ignoraría hasta que decidiera marcharme a un hotel 5 estrellas donde tuvieran alguien que me comprendiera. El joven se giro y me sonrío y me dio entender que enseguida estaría conmigo, me estaba poniendo impaciente necesitaba una ducha, y ponerme a llorar por un buen rato.

—Buenas tardes señorita— me gire y vi a un hombre bastante apuesto, pero no se podría ni siquiera comparar con Edward—. Siento la tardanza pero estaba atendiendo a otros huéspedes—me sonrío amablemente y yo trate de hacer lo mismo— en que ¿puedo ayudarla?

—Antes que nada gracias, me estaba volviendo loca de escuchar portugués por todas partes— vi como el sonreía divertido—Podría hacer la reservación de una habitación.

—Claro a que nombre la pongo.

—Isabella Swan—vi como anotaba mis datos en una computadora.

— ¿Cuantos días desea la habitación?

—La verdad no se cuantos días me quedare—dije sonrojándome.

Después de decidirme por alguna habitación, el mismo me acompaño a mi habitación, era algo pequeña pero perfecta para mi, tenia la vista hacia un parque, el chico salio de la habitación dándome la privacidad que tanto necesitaba.

Me tumbe en la cama y comencé a trazar un plan en mi cabeza por razones obvias Edward no podía salir de día, así que tendría que arriesgarme y vagar las calles de una ciudad que no conocía por las noches.

Me levante y busque el celular con alguna esperanza… y tan pronto como había llegado se esfumo el teléfono estaba apagado, no me había dando cuanta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí un par de lagrimas correr por mis labios. No podía parar aquellos sollozos que me desgarraban el corazón yo no podía volver a Forks, no sin el.

No me importaba quedar vagando en este lugar hasta que mis días llegaran a su fin— que no serian muchos si el no estaba conmigo—, pero necesitaba encontrarlo verlo tan solo una vez y decirle que lo amaba y sobre todo decirle que había tomado una mala decisión.

Mire el reloj de la pared y vi que apenas serian las nueve de la noche, busque alguna chamarra en mi maleta y salí de mi habitación para comenzar con mi búsqueda.

Atravesé el lobby y camine hacia el pequeño parque, no sabia por que mi corazón me guiaba aquel lugar, pero no me importaba nada, no sin el.

Sabia que tenia que tocar todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por si la suerte estaba de mi lado el descubriera mi aroma. Seguí vagando por los alrededores del hotel y descubrí un pequeño restaurante, un bar y una heladería. Que por supuesto ya estaba cerrada.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, y regrese al hotel cuando sentí que no soportaba mas el frío y más aun llevando las ropas mojadas. Al entrar a la habitación vi que el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana.

Busque algo de ropa seca en mi maleta y entre al baño a darme mi ansiada ducha, me asombre al ver una pequeña tina y sales sobre el lavabo, tome unas cuantas mientras la tina se llenaba. Me desnude y entre a la calida agua que por un momento me hizo sentir relajada.

**EDWARD POV**

No sabia a donde dirigirme… no tenia ánimos para ir de caza además lo había hecho ayer y no estaba sediento.

Vagaba por las calles de Rió cuando de nuevo el golpeteo de la melodía mas hermosa llego a mis oídos —. _Maldito, maldito, maldito subconsciente_—gruñí bajo y un vagabundo me miro aterrado y se echo a correr.

Sentí como mi celular vibraba y vi que era Tanya la que llamaba, no quería hablar con ella en estos momentos, a pesar de lo que había hecho yo era un caballero y no quería decirle cosas de las cuales quizás— y lo dudo mucho—después podría arrepentirme. Colgué esperanzado de que no llamara mas y para mi suerte fue así, mire de nuevo la pantalla de mi teléfono y vi la señal de un mensaje de voz de Alice, no entendía que era lo que pretendía dejándome un mensaje de voz o por que había insistido tanto hace tres días y ahora parecía que no quería saber nada el…acaso le había sucedido algo a Bella por eso aunque su corazón estuviera muerto lo presentía y ahora mismo podía hasta percibir aquel delicioso aroma que le producía dolor y no solo en su garganta si no en ese, frío y roto corazón.

Tome el teléfono y marque aquel número y para mi sorpresa escuche el mensaje de que estaba apagado, si algo le hubiese ocurrido a Bella, Alice no tendría su teléfono apagado. Tal vez su llamada era para decirle que saliera a buscarla cosa que el no haría—no por ahora—, ella tomo su decisión y el tenia que respetarla.

Seguí vagando como alma en pena por las casi desiertas calles de Río cuando me percate de algo:

Que era lo que me atraía tanto de aquel parque…no entendía el por que mi mente me engañaba con ese aroma que era mi vida y la muerte al mismo tiempo y por que escuchaba el latir de su corazón. No era suficiente ya el dolor que me embargaba todos los días para que ahora mi mente—que a partir de hoy era mi peor enemiga—me llenara la cabeza de estos significativos sonidos, y aromas.

Mel aleje de ese lugar aguantándome la respiración, tenia que cazar algo, ya que sentía mi garganta en llamas, cuando antes de cruzar la calle escuche como aquella voz que me estremecía pronunciaba mi voz en un gemido que me volvió loco.

"Edward"

* * *

**(1)** Lo siento señorita no le entiendo

**(2)** Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarla

**(3)** aguarde un momento alguien le atenderá ahora.

Bueno espero y les haya gustado el cap hoy no tarde tanto en subir por eso el capitulo no es muy largo pero para el siguiente que espero no tardar tanto hay sorpresas.

Y sigue abierta la invitacion para las que quieran asistir a la fiesta de aniversario de Chao y yo donde nos bailaran Edward&Jasper y una sorpresa Chao Carlisle esta tentado en asistir asi que tal vez lo tengamos tambien quitandose esa bata tan endemoniadamente sexy que porta.

Si quieren capitulo pronto dejen muchos **RR **y recuerden que dejar Review no engorda...


	10. Noche larga

**N/A: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo dedicado a **Beka_Cullen** que ha estado entrando cada hora para leer el capitulo.

**10. **_Noche larga_

Mañana será otro día,

sin saber nada de ti.

Una pregunta yo me hago,

si podré sobrevivir...

Sin ti, me falta el aire.

Sin ti, no se vivir.

Pero si tu estas,

yo respiro de tu aliento.

Y a pesar que pasa el tiempo,

sigo esperando...

tu regresar.

Yo se que pasa el tiempo,

pero yo te extraño igual.

Amándote en silencio,

la vida se me va.

_Desperté al sentir aquellos fríos brazos rodeando mi cintura, me gire hacia la ventana y vi las cortinas ondeando por el viento, cerré los ojos esperando despertarme pero no ocurrió así._

_De pronto sentí aquel agarre mas apremiante me retorcí en sus brazos y me gire para ver su rostro, aquel glorioso rostro que me quitaba el aliento, me sonrío con aquella sonrisa que hacia que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente, no tardaron en dolerme las costillas a causa del golpeteo de mi corazón._

_Una de las manos de Edward dejo mi cintura y la puso sobre mi mejilla, me permití sentir su frió contacto_—_Edward_— _fue lo único que pude articular._

_Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y me beso como nunca se lo permitía hacerlo, instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cuello y el poso de nuevo las dos en mi cintura, __descendiendo_ _lentamente a mi espalda baja. Delineo mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca dándole acceso, pero fue mi lengua la que entro a la suya, necesitaba tenerlo mas cercas y creo que el lo entendió puso sus manos en mis nalgas y me acerco mas a el, sintiendo su erección en mi estomago._

_El aire comenzó a faltarme y creo que Edward lo entendió, fue cortando el beso, pero sus labios no abandonaron mi piel, sus labios bajaron por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Mi respiración se volvió irregular, que digo irregular se convirtió en un jadeo._

_Mis manos viajaron a su camisa y comencé a desabotonarla lentamente, esperando su reacción de cuando creía que su autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite, escuche un gruñido y esperaba su sermón por dejarme controlar por las hormonas, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió, separo sus labios de mí, me miro y arranco su camisa dejándome a la vista su perfecto abdomen, lleve mis manos a sus exquisitos pectorales bajando mis manos poco a poco. Escuche un ronroneo de su parte que me excito aun más, si mi ropa interior estaba mojada ahora tenia una piscina "ahí"._

_Comenzó acariciar el dobladillo de mi playera, o mejor dicho de su camisa que llevaba puesta y la rompió de un jalon dejando mis senos al descubierto, mis mejillas se tornaron aun mas rosas._

_Devoro de nuevo mis labios mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis muslos subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, sonrío en mi boca al sentirme mojada e introdujo un dedo en mis bragas, acaricio mi clítoris provocando que gimiera en su boca, acaricio mis pliegues y sentí como lentamente su dedo llegaba a mi entrada, rompió el beso para mirarme y de un momento a otro metió un dedo en mi cavidad provocando que mi espalda se arqueara de placer._

—Edward—gemí—

Acaso los orgasmo dan ¿frío?, y hacían que en tu cuerpo dejara de existir cualquier tipo de calor para dar paso a un frío insoportable que estaba causando que me castañearan los dientes, apreté los ojos esperando que la sensación se desvaneciera, pero al abrir los ojos, una terrible realidad me inundo, Edward no había estado aquí, solo fue un sueño como los otros. Aun estaba en la bañera y el agua estaba fría, me levante y enrede una toalla en mi cuerpo me puse mi ropa interior y deje la pijama en el baño, busque en mi maleta la camisa de Edward y me la puse, me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí con la esperanza que mi sueño se hiciera realidad.

**EDWARD POV**

Al escuchar aquel gemido, Salí huyendo de aquella calle que parecía alterar aun más mi imaginación, corrí por las calles pasando desapercibido por los pocos humanos que estaban a mi alrededor, tenia que llamarla y saber de ella, pero estas no eran horas convenientes para llamar a casa de los Swan—sacudí mi cabeza ante esa absurda idea—tenia que dejarla vivir, rehacer su vida sin mi en ella.

Me detuve de pronto pensando a donde dirigirme, si iba al apartamento Tanya estaría ahí y no quería verla, no pretendía regresar aquel parque, y aunque hubiera miles en la ciudad aquel me atraía tanto por una extraña razón, me hacia sentir cercas de ella, puedo percibir el calor que emana su cuerpo y su delicioso e intoxicante aroma.

Seguí recorriendo las calles hasta que pude ver como las calles volvían a llenarse poco a poco de humanos, no podía retrasarlo mas el único lugar donde podía refugiarme era el apartamento, aunque tuviera que soportar a Tanya hasta la hora del crepúsculo.

Entre al edificio y subí al ascensor, estaba impaciente las miradas de las personas me parecían incomodas y mas aun sus lujuriosos pensamientos sobre mi.

Antes de de pudiera abrir la puerta del departamento Tanya había abierto, entre sin dirigirle la palabra, camine hasta mi habitación cuando sentí una de sus manos presionando uno de mis brazos.

—_Lo siento Edward me deje llevar_—me miro fijamente mientras yo asentía—_se que no justifica mi reacción pero espero y sepas entenderme_.

Sus pensamientos parecían sinceros pero la conocía demasiado bien para bajar la guardia enseguida, algo se traía entre manos y yo no caería en su juego.

—No te preocupes Tanya, solo espero que no te dejes llevar de nuevo creo que nuestra "_amistad_"—enfatice lo ultimo—no soportara otro de tus impulsos y hablo enserio, eres hermosa pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona y aunque ella ya no me pertenezca, yo le seré fiel hasta que termine mi existencia.

Escuche como soltó un respingo.

— Tanya—dije recriminándola

—De acuerdo Edward pero ten siempre en mente, que yo siempre…siempre estaré dispuesta a estar contigo.

Después de eso soltó mi brazo y yo entre a mi habitación.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro intranquilo, por aquellas palabras de Tanya, ¿Seria capaz de llenar la ausencia de Bella con ella? — Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar esa estupidez— pero una voz en mi cabeza (si escucho voces eso quiere decir que estoy loco) me decía que de alguna forma tenia que llenar ese espacio, y si Tanya se me ofrecía en bandeja de plata ¿Qué podría perder?

No ese seria un gran error, tratar de llenar su ausencia con alguien que no toleraba, seria como estar con Alice todo el día en un centro comercial. Nunca nadie podrá remplazarla, me dije a mi mismo, nadie podrá llenar nunca ese vacío que hay en mi corazón.

Me senté en la cama y sentí como algo se apretaba en uno de mis bolsillos, saque la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la abrí para ver aquel anillo que había simbolizado nuestro compromiso.

Cerré la cajita de golpe y metí de nuevo aquel recuerdo en mi bolsillo, cargando conmigo cada uno de mis días junto a mi pequeña y frágil humana.

Acoso… ¿ella me extrañaría de la misma forma que yo lo hago?, ¿añorara mi compañía tanto como yo ansió la de ella?, ¿extrañara mis gélidos brazos antes de dormir? Creo que mis absurdas preguntas todas tenían respuesta: no, no y más no, ahora ella tenía a ese chucho que seguramente la mantendría calientita.

Que daría yo por ser humano y ofrecerle lo que no puedo darle con esta asquerosa inmortalidad, y de nuevo aquel sonido que había provocado que mis bajos instintos estuvieran a flor de piel, aquel gemido que provenía de su imaginación.

Sin tan solo sus labios pronunciaran de aquella forma tan erótica mi nombre…seguramente me desquiciaría mas de lo que estoy en estos momentos.

Al recordar aquel gemido, comencé a sentir un extraño calor en la parte baja de mi estomago lleve mi mano instintivamente y fue descendiendo donde el calor se hacia insoportable, nunca a los largo de mi existencia me había sentido de aquella forma, hasta que entendí la razón: mi mano había llegado a un bulto que hacia que mis pantalones en este momento no fueran lo suficientemente holgados.

Si quería que ese dolor mi miembro estaba sintiendo en estos momentos fuera calmado una ducha fría no me seria suficiente, tenia que hacerlo, desabroche mi pantalón y lleve mi mano de nuevo a mi pene y comencé a frotarlo.

**BELLA POV**

Desperté con agudo dolor en mi corazón, no podría permitirme tener ese tipo de sueños con Edward que solo hacían que las heridas de mi corazón se abrieran aun mas y que se hicieran mas profundas.

Me levante de la cama y tropecé con la alfombra que daba al baño, moje mi rostro y lave mis dientes, no me apetecía comer nada y salir de estas cuatro paredes, esperaría la llegada del crepúsculo, para vagar por las calles y tocando todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, que pudiera traerlo de nueva cuenta a mi.

* * *

**monsecullen: No soy mala monse simplemente es bueno hacer sufrir un poco a Bella&Edward ademas le da mas emoción a la historia**

**Cullen-chao: Gracias por el apoyo Chao ya sabes que te adoro y espero y entiendas ahora de quien es la voz si no te golpeare como a mi Edward**

**aliceec: Annie no pretendo nada solo quiero tener mas RR haciendo sufrir a los protagonistas, ademas creo que me da un poco de miedo que te gustara el gemido jajajaja.**

**Dark Lunacy: Gracias por tu RR y espero y te haya gustado el cap si no es asi dejame un review para saberlo xD**

**Ale_Pattinson: antes que nada ese apellido me pertenece ¬¬ y bueno no tarde tanto en actualizar para que no esperes tanto.**

**Desyre25: gracias por siempre pasarte a leer mi retorcida historia de verdad agradesco que te tomes tu tiempo para leer lo que a mi imaginacion se le ocurre.**

**Prinzeziitha_Cullen: Lo se yo tambien me asombro y eso que yo escribo la historia hay dias que me enojo conmigo misma por hacerlos sufrir.**

**Inmans: lo siento no es momento que se encuentren oeri en algun momento lo haran creeme yo soy la escribo.**

**Stefii_Masen_Cullen: antes que nada respira...ok ya que lo hiciste espero y entiendas como es Edward algo extraño en algunas cosas y no leera el emnsaje todavia prefiere torturandose con recuerdos y si quieres golpearme lo entendere.**

**PRONGS_DH: Yo tambien ya quiero que se encuentren pero mi retorcida imaginacion no, creeme hay dias que me da miedo pero pronto habra el ansiado reencuentro.**

**cullenpattinson: mil gracias por tu RR de verdad me da mucha alegria saber que algo que nace de mi retorcida cabeza guste tanto espero no haberte decepcionado en este capitulo.**

**ashannette: Gracias por tus comentarios de verdad te lo agradesco y mas que te tomes la molestia de leer y dejar un review.**

**Beka_Cullen: Bueno ya no tendrs que esperar mas el cap ya esta aqui espero que haya sido de tu agrado y valiera la pena la espera.**

Bueno gracias por todos los review's, espero que les guste el cap tanto como a mi, y dejen muchos RR dándomelo a entender.

Espero no tardar en actualizar pronto, por cierto creo que esta historia llegara a su fin muy pronto tratare de alargarla lo mas que pueda pero no prometo muchos capítulos.

Deseándoles un buen día a todas/todos los que leen este fic. Alma ^^

_Fragmento de la canción: Sin ti de Luciano Pereyra_


	11. Inesperadas sorpresas

**N/A: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**11. **_Inesperadas sorpresas._

Solo una sonrisa

y me robaste el corazón,

solo una mirada

y todo cambió de color.

Fuiste como un ángel

que del cielo descendió

tú me sorprendiste

y el amor a mi llegó.

Y ahora sueño despierto

imaginando tus besos

y acariciándote

solo espero que llegue el momento

de abrazarte otra vez.

Coro

Y eres tú mi amor primero,

Eres tú como yo soñé

Has llenado de mil emociones

Mi alma y mi ser

Y eres tu lo que mas quiero

Soy feliz por que te encontré

Quiero amarte sin condiciones

Y colmarte con mi amor

Donde tu estés.

Solo una caricia

y me llenaste de ilusión,

la soledad se ha ido

y no queda más dolor.

Fuiste como un ángel,

que del cielo descendió,

tú me sorprendiste

y el amor a mi llegó.

Y ahora sueño despierto,

imaginando tus besos

y acariciándote

solo espero que llegue el momento

de abrazarte otra vez.

Esperaba con ansia le llegada del crepúsculo, desde hacia tres días solía refugiarme en una playa por las noches, evitando cualquier contacto con Tanya, esperando—_sin muchas esperanzas_— que se aburriera y se marchara de nuevo con su familia.

Tome una chamarra y salí de mi habitación sin darle oportunidad a Tanya de hablarme y salí del apartamento a refugiarme en lo que ahora era mi "lugar feliz". No tome el ascensor, baje por las escaleras a velocidad nada común en humanos y nadie se percato de eso.

Camine por varios minutos mientras las calles comenzaban a vaciarse y aproveche eso para llegar al segundo lugar que me daba un poco de calma en mi miserable vida. Recorrí aquel parque, que por una extraña razón estaba atestado de su esencia aunque aquel delicioso aroma cada día era mas débil, como si se estuviera extinguiendo poco a poco, provocando una ansiedad, quizás parecida a la misma que sufrían los drogadictos después de consumir grandes cantidades y con el tiempo solo pudieran consumir lo mínimo. Llene mis pulmones con esa exquisita fragancia y como siempre huí cuando los recuerdos eran insoportables.

Llegue a la desolada playa, y como lo hacia desde hace dos noches atrás, me senté y contemple el cielo, las estrellas y el romper de las olas en las rocas.

Y fije mi vista a mi fiel compañera, la que siempre me escuchaba, la que me brindaba un poco de paz en mi caótica vida y sobre todo era a la única que le podía confiar el dolor profundo que embargaba a mi muerto y frío corazón.

_La luna. _

— De nuevo aquí, lamentándome mi perdida y quizás arruinándote una noche mas con mi suplicio, pero creo que eres la única que me escucha sin ser juzgado—_reí ante mi estupidez aunque ella quisiera no podía quejarse_—. Como me encantaría que su sonrisa no opacara tu luminosidad, o que su belleza no eclipsara la tuya, creo que Bella Swan es la criatura más hermosa que existe en el universo, que si cada habitante de este planeta o de otros la mirara una sola vez, creo que dejarías de ser la inspiración de miles de poetas.

_¿Por qué no puedo borrar el dolor de mi corazón?_

"¿Por que tengo que sufrir tanto? Se que todos en este mundo debemos pagar una cuota de sufrimiento, pero no lo había hecho yo ya, no fueron suficiente 100 años tenían que ser mas y cada mas dolorosos o ¿es que dios me aborrece tanto que disfruta mi sufrimiento? —dundo que el me preste un poco de atención— si pudiera llorar lo haría justo ahora, mas que nunca necesitaba llorar, ahogar mi dolor entre lagrimas.

"Por que me engañaba de esta manera lo único que necesitaba eran sus brazos calidos en mi cintura, reconfortándome y esos hermosos ojos color marrón que me decían tanto y a la vez nada. Y aquí estoy atado a su recuerdo aferrando a inútiles esperanzas soñando con su regreso, añorando sus besos y los frenéticos latidos de su corazón cuando la deslumbraba.

Mientras esperaba el amanecer comencé a tararear aquella melodía, _su nana_ que hacia que una calidez se apoderara de en mi interior, no supe cuando tiempo estuve ahí tarareando pero abrí los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol coloreaban el cielo, me puse de pie y corrí a refugiarme a mi departamento y sobre todo a algo en particular.

Había tomado una decisión, aunque después me diera de topes la llamaría tenia que saber que era feliz, y si así era…no la molestaría nunca más.

Llegue al apartamento cuando el sol comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad, tome las escaleras y llegue al departamento al entrar me di cuenta que Tanya no estaba, quizás había ido a cazar o una parte de mi esperaba que se hubiera artado de mi actitud y decidiera regresar con su familia aunque sabia que probablemente había ido a cazar.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Tanya que me miraba con alegría.

—_Valla hasta que por fin te veo._

—Siento ser descortés pero no me apetece la compañía en estos días—respondí a sus pensamientos.

—Te entiendo o eso creo…pero la otra noche me quedo claro las cosas entre nosotros solo quiero ayudarte en estos momentos y que confíes en mi—me sonrío.

—lo intentaré no prometo nada—le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿A eso le dices sonreír? —moviola cabeza negativamente—dame un minutos y estaré de vuelta contigo.

Asentí y ella desapareció de mi vista, me tire sobre un sofá y la escuche maldecir mientras se sentaba junto a mí, pero algo en ella me altero completamente. Podría ser posible aquello…

—Que sucede Tanya—dije mientras borraba aquella estupidez de mi cabeza.

—El día que llegue aquí una "chica" —note como destilaba rencor— se atravesó en mi camino, y créeme su aroma era algo dulce que te provocaba que se te hiciera agua a la boca pero muy torpe y bueno es la primera vez que me pasa mi sweater aun tiene su esencia como si ella lo llevara puesto.

Entonces vi sus pensamientos y solté un grito ahogado…era ella, dios mío era ella mi Bella…ella estaba aquí.

—Que sucede Edward—Tanya me miraba preocupado.

—Viste hacia donde se dirigió—pregunte con voz ahogada.

—No entiendo por que tendría que seguir a una insignificante chiquilla—dijo mientras su mirada se volvía inquisidora.

Saque del bolsillo mi teléfono y busque el único nombre que en este momentote importaba, escuche con impaciencia como sonaba hasta que escuche como la bocina era levantada.

— _¿Bella?_

Y fue cuando todo tuvo sentido para mi, ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

* * *

Bueno espero y la espera valiera la pena créanme mi creatividad andaba de vacaciones por cierto entramos en la _recta final últimos capítulos_ y pronto el reencuentro.

**Prinzeziitha_Cullen:** Bueno respondo a tu pregunta Edward no contesta llamadas a menos de que sean del teléfono e Carlisle Alice ya intento robarlo peor nada funciona además no seria interesante si no les complico la vida a los personajes.

**Aliceec**: Te extraño y que bueno que te guste como escribo te amo.

**Dark_Lunacy:** Eres la primera que ve mi punto Por que Bella siempre tiene que ser la que sufre, Edward aunque lo tiene muerto también su corazoncito y mil gracias por leerme.

**Ale_Pattinson**: créeme lo se y duele no ser la única.

**sereniti84:** Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerme.

**Ckamilafanstwilight**: Gracias por tus comentarios de verdad telo agradezco y mas aun por unirte a las personas que leen mis retorcidas ideas y espera el recuentro mas cercas de lo que piensas.

**Cullenpattinson**: Espero y tu corazón pueda soportar unos cuantos caps mas.

**Beka_Cullen**: Gracias a ti por presionarme y no hacer sufrir a mis lectoras espero y este cap también sea de tu agrado.

**Desyre25**: espero y te haya gustado tanto el capitulo como a mi.

**Stefii_Masen_Cullen**: No te preocupes soy sádica pero no tanto, no me gusta hacer sufrir a mi Edward y mil gracias por ser una fiel seguidora a esta historia.

**Rei_Hino_Cullen**: creeme no eres la primera persona que me lo dice y se que es verdad.

**Ariz_Cullen**: Buenola historia de mi mf ya la termine así que podrás leerla completa jeje y era _Just_Edward_ para que te pases.

**Taly_Cullen**: Tranquila no te desesperes espero y no me quieras golpear.

Me despido y antes que nada agradezco sus reviews, ya saben dejar review no engorda.

_Fragmento de la canción: Amor primero Reik_


	12. Regresando a ti

**N/A: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**12. **_Regresando a ti._

No veo la hora de colgar el saco en tu ropero

no veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir

no veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños

Y me desvelo pensando en ti.

No veo la hora de contarte algún secreto

no veo la hora de explicarte que soy yo

y recuperar los momento que perdimos

en el camino solos tu y yo

Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad

un abrazo por la noche un cuento

que te haga soñar

Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer

Contigo yo quiero aprender

Por ti puedo ser una tarde en tu piel

una vida en tus ojos de miel

Por ti vuelvo hacer amor y fe

No veo la hora de volverte a ver.

No veo la hora de correr bajo la luna

no veo la hora de pintar tu desnudez

sentarte a leer un verso que nos una

y que descubra otra razón para creer

Y Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad

un abrazo por la noche un cuento

que te haga soñar

Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer

Contigo yo quiero aprender

¿Cuando había cambiado de idea? ¿Por qué no me había llamado? Por que Alice no había robado aun el teléfono de Carlisle para decírmelo—Entonces pase una de mis manos por mi cabello—Alice me había llamado insistentemente, seguramente había visto a Bella regresar a mi lado, me maldije mentalmente por no responderle.

— _¿Bella?_ Eres tu, por favor contesten con un demonios—la voz irritada de Charlie me saco de mis cavilaciones.

— Buenos días Charlie—module un poco mi voz a modo de que el no me la reconociera.

— ¿Carlisle? —pregunto Charlie. — Gracias a dios que llamas ¿como esta mi hija? Y ¿por que no me habían llamado para decírmelo?

¿Qué le respondería? "_o si Charlie no soy Carlisle soy Edward puedes creer que no sabia que Bella estaba en la ciudad hasta que la olfatee en la ropa de Tanya una vampira que vino acosarme"_ o una aun mejor _"¿enserio Bella viajo para encontrarse conmigo_?". No podía decir nada de eso, por que el creía que yo era Carlisle tendría que prometerle que Bella estaría bien para tranquilizarlo a el y a mi.

— Lo siento Charlie pero Edward tomo un rumbo distinto al de nosotros, y bueno Alice le dijo a Bella donde se encuentra Edward—rogaba a dios que Alice hubiera metido su nariz en todo esto— y no he tenido noticias de el desde que nos fuimos de Forks, yo llamaba para saber si Bella sabia algo de Edward, no quiero ser indiscreto pero… ¿cual fue el motivo por el que se fuera de Forks? Y ¿Hace cuanto no sabes de ella?

Necesitaba respuestas, aunque la única verdad la sabría de la boca de la propia Bella, solo quería tener un margen general de la situación y saber a lo que me enfrentaría mas tarde.

—Bueno Bella comenzó a comportarse extraña desde que su muchacho se marcho de nuevo—lo escuche suspirar— No entendía su comportamiento ella me dijo…dijo que se había dado cuenta que quería estar con Jacob, cuando en realidad parecía conformarse con el, yo la apoye en sus decisiones aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, por que ella solo es feliz cuando Edward esta con ella. Sus hábitos de comida de nuevo cambiaron y tomo el habito de dormir con la calefacción al mínimo, creo que estuve resfriado hasta que ella se fue y pude ajustar un poco la temperatura—guardo silencio unos momento y prosiguió— tomaba baños con el agua helada y comenzó a bajar de peso excesivamente claro ella decía que era por los nervios de _la boda_…

¿Qué boda? ¿Bella vino a buscarme para invitarme a su boda? Si era así ¿Por que su comportamiento era así de extraño?, o como decía Charlie eran los nervios.

— ¿Boda? —pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

—Jacob le propuso matrimonio a mi hija, y ella acepto algo aun mas extraño es como si ella pusiera su felicidad a costa de los demás, cada día que pasaba estaba peor, muchas veces le insistí que fuera al medico pero ya conoce como es de cabezotas siempre se negaba alegando los famosos nervios, los últimos días aquí estuvo muy inquieta lloraba todo el tiempo, pero un día de pronto Sue me llamo —hizo una pausa y continuo—, es la mujer que le estaba confeccionado su vestido y me dijo que Jake y Bella se habían peleado y quería saber si ella estaba bien…esa noche Bella regreso empapada, con los nervios y la angustia reflejados en sus ojos, yo no sabia que hacer, así que no le hice preguntas y la deje descansar, durante tres días se aferro a una camisa y a un teléfono que nunca le había visto y no dejaba de mirar la pantalla…lo siento Carlisle pero estoy tan desperado que tenia que decírtelo para que supieras lo mal que esta Bella.

Ahora sabia que tenía que encontrar a Bella, ella me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba a ella mi cuerpo no sufría los estragos de la angustia y el dolor que llevaba por más de un mes pero el de mi Bella si, tenía que encontrarla antes de que hiciera demasiado tarde. Pero ahora tenia que asegurarle a Charlie que Bella estaría bien.

—No te preocupes Charlie tratare de localizar a Edward y mas tarde te llamo para decirte como esta Bella, seguramente estarán de nuevo juntos—sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi estomago— y se les había olvidado llamarte…tengo que colgar tengo que ir al hospital.

—Gracias Carlisle, espero tener noticias de mi hija—y colgó.

Quite con lentitud el auricular de mi oído, tenía tantas cosas de mi cabeza, sacudí tratando en vano en borrar algunas, que hacían que mi corazón se oprimiera más de lo que ya estaba, no se que reflejaba mi rostro pero Tanya me veía preocupada, se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo para verme mejor.

— ¿Que sucede Edward?, parece que estas apunto de llorar o algo parecido, quien era ese hombre con el que llamabas…

— Tanya tengo que salir a buscarla…podría haberle pasado algo, estuvimos tan cerca y yo…yo pensé que eran juegos sucios de mi imaginación. Ella esta mal, me necesita…

Sabia que decía incoherencias, no podía salir tenia que permanecer en estas cuatro paredes —que para mi ahora eran una jaula— y esperar hasta la puesta del sol, no podría resistir la idea de esperar tantas horas, hace apenas una había amanecido.

—Espera… espera… de quien estas hablando no entiendo nada—Dijo Tanya alejándose de mi.

—Tanya la chica del aeropuerto es mi Bella, la mujer por la que decidí dejar todo, ella vino hasta aquí a buscarme, ella esta mal y me necesita tengo que salir a buscarla.

—Espera… te dejo por otro y ahora supuestamente viene a buscarte, vas a arriesgar tu existencia por ella, no lo entiendo Edward como sabes que no te dejara de nuevo o que solo vino a restregarte en la cara que se casa o que se yo, no seas iluso deja que sufra que se arrodille ante ti, o mejor aun—sonrío con malicia—dile que estas conmigo.

No podía creer todo lo que Tanya acaba de decir, la conocía sabia sus sentimientos hacia a mi pero que hablara de esa manera de Bella sin conocerla no se lo permitiría.

—No voy a permitir que hables así de ella, no la conoces es mas nada te da el derecho a opinar acerca de esto para que lo entiendas no te incumbe, tu estas aquí por que quieres y ese es tu problema pero no te metas en esto y menos si se trata de Bella, así que te pido de la manera mas amable que te vallas de aquí cuando sea la puesta de sol no quiero que estés en este lugar cuando yo traiga a Bella aquí.

—Eres un estupido Edward, si por como dices ella esta muy "mal" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos— como sabes que sigue viva, los humanos se dejan morir muy fácilmente, son tan estupidos para dejarse llevar al máximo por sus emociones y dejan el razonamiento de lado, quizás en estos momentos ya dejo de existir.

Me miro y desapareció de mi vista. Estaba desconcertado por sus palabras, aunque sonaran crueles tenia razón, Bella podría estar muerta ya en estos momentos, ella ya había sufrido sin mi y había sobrevivido pero quien me decía que ahora no podía haberlo resistido, solo le rogaba a dios que ella estuviera bien o que pudiera encontrarla a tiempo…recordé de pronto algo, tome el teléfono y vi la alerta del mensaje de voz de Alice quizás ella ya sabia algo y me lo dejo en ese mensaje. Hice la marcación donde me anunciaban que tenia un mensaje de voz pero algo me desconcertó al escuchar un sollozo bastante familiar que hizo que la garganta se me cerrara.

"_No se como empezar a suplicarte que regreses a mi lado, vuelve por favor que el tiempo pasa y cada segundo sin ti es una dolora agonía, si tan solo pudieras saber que mi vida sin tu presencia no tienen ningún sentido que mi corazón sigue latiendo gracias a la esperanza de volverte a ver. Que me estoy derrumbando y apenas estoy respirando, al pensar tu nombre encuentro el significado de lo que es vivir. Edward me sujeto a la esperanza de que regresas conmigo_-escuche su sollozo cargado de dolor provocándome mas angustia- _cada noche al verme al espejo veo tu reflejo dentro de mis ojos, que te están buscando con un propósito…estar a tu lado y amarte, se que tu tenias razón tu me amas mas de lo que nadie podrá hacerlo pero yo…yo te amo como jamás nadie podrá hacerlo, estoy esperando que regreses a mi camino y estemos juntos toda la eternidad como debió ser desde un principio. Todas las noches mi ventana estará abierta para ti, como mi corazón añorando tu regreso, mientras tanto soñare con tus besos y tus caricias. Regresa Pronto que no puedo estar un minuto mas sin ti…si no regresas a más tardar en dos días yo saldré a buscarte y no regresare hasta que no te encuentre no me importa recorrer el mundo entero. Te amo tu Bella_"

_Te amo tu Bella… Te amo tu Bella…_esas palabras estaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, ahora no tenia dudas, ella estaba sufriendo tanto como yo, no podíamos estar separados, tenia que llamar Alice ella era la única que en estos momentos podía ayudarme.

**ALICE POV**

De nuevo llego a mi esa abrumadora niebla tan familiar, pero en estos momentos desee no poder ver nada de aquello, Bella se estaba muriendo de nuevo estaba desapareciendo de mis visiones, ver su futuro era como ver através de humo negro cada vez menos definido y lo peor ella había tomado la decisión de marcharse de este mundo. Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Jasper sacándome de mis visiones.

—Que sucede Alice…que viste—me miro angustiado sentí su don apoderarse de mi pero no funcionaba del todo solo de recordar aquello me entraba de nuevo una angustia.

—Bella—logre articular con voz ahogada.

—Que pasa con ella—dijo Jasper frotándome la espalda.

—Ella esta muriendo...Mejor dicho esta apunto de morir y Edward no me contesta—sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar.

— Ven—dijo Jasper separándose de mi y tomando mi mano— es hora que Carlisle nos escuche, esto ya no es un juego tienes que decirle todo lo que esta pasando y mas aun la vida de Bella y la cordura de Edward están en sus manos.

Subimos al estudio provisional de Carlisle y tocamos la puerta antes de entrar, el estaba sentado frente a Esme ambos jugaban ajedrez, Esme se percato de mi angustia y enseguida se poso junto a mi y me abrazo.

—Carlisle Alice tiene algo muy urgente que decirte—dijo Jasper dándome un ligero apretón a mi mano.

—Carlisle Bella…—pero me interrumpió.

—Edward dejo muy claro que no interviniéramos más en la vida de Bella y sobre todo a tu Alice.

—Pero Carlisle déjame terminar por favor la vida de Bella y la Edward esta en tus manos—dije todo tan desesperadamente que de pronto estuvo frente a mi.

—Explícate Alice, que le esta pasando a Bella.

—Ella… cambio de decisión, unos días antes de que nos fuéramos de Forks la pude ver de nuevo y eso solo quería decir una cosa…—todos me miraban atentamente—ella cambio de decisión y antes de salir de la casa vi que ella volvía a nuestro hogar, ella necesitaba saber donde estaba Edward. Jasper y yo le dejamos una nota diciéndole el lugar exacto de donde se encontraba y mi celular para que llamara a Edward pero lo que no previne fue que todo cambiaria de nuevo ella tomo la decisión de viajar hasta Río y buscarlo, ahora ella esta muriéndose de dolor y tristeza y si ella muere Edward acudirá de nuevo a los Vulturis y ahora no podremos detenerlo.

Y de nuevo llegaron visiones a mi, Edward llamando a Charlie…ahora Edward dando vueltas en una habitación, tomando su teléfono llamando a Carlisle…y por ultimo a Bella tirada en un pequeño parque o eso parecía, y en esa ultima visión había dos alternativas y una de ellas tenia que ver con Edward que era la que yo esperaba que sucediera, y la otra mas nítida Bella muriendo sola en ese lugar. Escuche las voces de Carlisle y Esme llamando.

—Que has visto Alice—dijo Carlisle con voz cautelosa.

—Si Edward no encuentra a Bella esta misma noche, ella morirá—dije mirando a Jasper—Por cierto Carlisle Edward te llamara en un minuto así que puedes sacarte el celular de ahí—señale su entrepierna y Esme soltó una risita.

* * *

Marque desesperadamente el numero de Carlisle, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía mas ansioso, al segundo tono me contesto.

—Carlisle necesito hablar con Alice—dije antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

—Edward…por favor no me interrumpas Bella estará esta noche en lo que parece un parque se que hay muchos en Río pero es lo único que puedo decirte de donde puede estar y si no la encuentras esta misma noche ella morirá…

Alice seguía hablando pero yo no le prestaba atención, lo que mas temía estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba solo tenia una noche para encontrarla si no la perdería de nuevo y ahora para siempre, no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera, Bella no podía hacerme eso, privarme de su vida.

—Edward…Edward por favor responderme—dijo Alice preocupada.

—No te preocupes Alice tengo una idea de que lugar es donde esta Bella, no prometo llamarte para decirte que paso tu lo sabrás antes que yo—dicho eso colgué.

Me sentía peor cada segundo que pasaba, por que era un segundo en que Bella estaba muriendo, nunca debí dejarla aunque ella hubiera preferido a ese chucho—mientras pasaba una mano por mis cabellos— ¿Por qué el reloj no avanzaba más rápido? O será que alguien conspira en mi contra y hace que los minutos pasen mas lento de lo normal, me estaba volviendo loco, mi cordura pendía de un hilo y nadie le importaba.

Mientras mis cavilaciones y la desgracia me invadía mire por la venta y la puesta del sol comenzaba, había trascurrido horas…las horas mas largas de toda mi existencia mire mi reloj y marcaban las cinco con cuarenta y seis minutos **(hice mi tarea y me puse a investigar) **cuando el sol se ocultaba, sonreí al saber que en poco minutos podría ver a Bella. Tome una chamarra y salí de mi habitación Tanya estaba sentada mirándome fijamente, sus pensamientos no eran nada agradables y la verdad no me importaba nada de lo que ella pensara.

—Me voy en una hora—dijo girándose.

—Esta bien…buen viaje supongo—dije abriendo la puerta.

—Edward por favor…—Tanya me tomo de un brazo—que tiene ella que no podría darte yo.

—Tanya...no es solo lo que tiene ella, si no como me hace sentir, es algo que espero algún día llegues a conocer y cuando lo entiendas veras mis razones ahora déjame ir.

Bloquee sus pensamientos y salí del edificio, rumbo al lugar donde estaba la razón de mi existencia. Camine durante varias minutos, si mi corazón latiera en estos momentos estaría frenético.

Llegue al parque y comencé a caminar no había rastro de Bella y ni de su aroma, me puse a husmear en los pensamientos de las personas que paseaban y no había rastro de ella en ninguno de ellos, sintiéndome desfallecer seria acaso que había llegado tarde, sacudí mi cabeza borrando esa idea. Decidí sentarme en una de las bancas a esperar rastros de Bella.

Había pasado cercas de una hora cuando estaba decidido buscarla en otro lugar cuando varios pensamientos me bombardearon la imagen de una chica demacrada que parecía un alma en pena vagando por el parque, no veía su rostro por que su cabello lo cubría, me concentre en su aroma pero era un afluido tan tenue que lo lograba captarlo completamente hasta que estuvo frente a mi y mi corazón volvió a la vida…

Ahí…frente a mi estaba Bella, estaba muy delgada mas de lo que había estado la ultima vez que la deje, sus mejillas estaban igual de pálidas que sus labios, su cabello no brillaba parecía que estaba muerto, sus ojos se veían mas hundidos y no había ninguna emoción en ellos aunque ella estaba llorando, había ojeras bajo ellos que fueron como pinchazos en mi corazón.

—Edward…—su voz era apenas un murmullo—Edward…

* * *

No pude decirle nada por que se desvaneció la tome en mis brazos antes de que tocara el suelo, toque su mejilla y estaba helada, le puse la chamarra que llevaba en mi mano, bese su frente y la lleve al apartamento hasta que se recuperara.

Bueno gracias por sus review's en el capitulo anterior no recibí tantos, pensé que llegaría a los 100 pero no ): ¿tan malo estuvo? Pero bueno pasando a otras cosas, gracias a las que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar review.

Ya saben dejar review's adelgaza….

_Fragmento de la cancion: No veo la hora de Noel Schajris_


	13. Despertando de la pesadilla

**N/A: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**13.**_ despertando de la pesadilla._

_

* * *

  
_

_Algo me dice que ya no volverás_

_Estoy seguro que esta vez_

_No abra marcha atrás_

_Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no_

_Sabes bien que no es cierto_

_Estoy muriendo por dentro_

_Y ahora es que me doy cuenta_

_Que sin ti no soy nada_

_He perdido las fuerzas_

_He perdido las ganas_

_He intentado encontrarte_

_En otras personas_

_No es igual_

_No es lo mismo_

_Nos separa un abismo_

_Vuelve_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tu no estas_

_Vuelve_

_Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

**BELLA POV**

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel sueño…en la tina. No quería dormir mas, cada cerraba los ojos la imagen de Edward aparecía, y no es que no deseara volver a verlo era lo que mas añoraba pero el hecho de verlo en sueño y no tenerlo a mi lado me causaba mas dolor.

No había comido y casi no había bebido agua en tres días y mi cuerpo me estaba cobrando factura y sumándole que durante casi un mes apenas probé bocado y dormía unas cuantas horas, mi organismo estaba cambiando gracias a ello hoy me percate que hace mas de una semana me tenia que haber llegado la regla pero yo parecía una persona con trastornos alimenticios provocando que mi piel estuviera descolorida, que mis ojos estuvieras hundidos e hinchado y que mi pelo en estos momentos fuera opaco. Y a eso le agregamos otro pequeño detalle yo me sentía morir cada hora que pasaba sin encontrarlo, en definitiva y mi subconsciente me lo decía estaba agonizando lenta y dolorosamente. Pero mis cavilaciones sobre mi muerte fueron interrumpidas por unos nudillos que golpearon suavemente a mi puerta me levante lentamente y camine hacia la puerta la cual abrí de la misma manera.

Al abrirla vio al joven que la había atendido hace unos días, quien estaba sonriendo pero al verme su semblante cambio—_seguramente mi aspecto es horrible_—pensé.

—Señorita Swan se siente bien—me pregunto el hombre preocupado.

—Si, no se preocupe no he dormido bien últimamente—trate de sonreír pero creo que solo hice una mueca.

—No se ve muy bien… ¿quiere que llame al medico del hotel para que la revise? —añadió.

— De verdad no es necesario, solo una buena siesta y listo.

—De acuerdo—me sonrío— Bueno el hotel ha decidido regalarle una cortesía para que cene en nuestro restaurante o utilice nuestro spa—dijo entregándome un cupón.

—Gracias—respondí tratando de sonar emocionada.

—Me retiro señorita Swan y de verdad si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

Cerré la puerta y deje el cupón en la mesa de noche estaba completamente segura que no lo utilizaría—suspire pesadamente—, camine hacia el baño y me mire al espejo y me di cuenta del por que aquel chico y del cual no recordaba su nombre se había preocupado por mi, es mas si no me estuviera viendo en estos momentos no lo creería.

A pesar de que había pasado toda la tarde en cama me sentía fatigada, como si hubiera entrado en un maratón, mi corazón estaba mas acelerado de lo normal provocándome escalofrío y que me faltara el aire.

Vi que el crepúsculo había llegado, la hora más esperada para mí. No me fije si estaba bien vestida o si pelo lucia bien lo único que quería era encontrar a Edward. Salí de mi habitación y alcance a subir al elevador antes de que puertas se cerraran. Camine directamente al pequeño parque que estaba cruzando la calle. Me detuve un momento al ver a los niños jugando y riendo, continúe caminando—o mejor dicho arrastrando mis pies—viendo a las parejas tomadas de la mano o mirarse con amor, provocando pinchazos dolorosos en mi ya herido corazón.

Me di cuenta que la gente evitaba estar cercas de mi—_hasta yo misma lo haría si me viera_—como si tuviera la peste, pero los entendía seguramente parecía una loca o una indigente o era el frijol negro en el arroz, desentonaba ante toda la alegría que rebosaba y expresaba toda esta gente.

Comencé a sentir de nuevo como me faltaba el aire, y mi vista comenzó a nublarse al mismo tiempo que sentía como el suelo que pisaba giraba ¿Acaso mi muerte seria tan patética? Seria uno de los extraños casos donde las personas que morían de _Amor_.

Si mi hora había llegado quería hacerlo de una forma… viendo el rostro de Edward por última vez. Sentí como de nuevo las malditas lagrimas bañar mis mejillas, camine unos cuantos pasos mas antes de sentir como todo comenzaba obscurecerse levante mi rostro y frente a mi estaba mi salvación, dios y mi subconsciente eran misericordiosos conmigo dejándome apreciar por ultima ves esa divina imagen, aunque mi Ángel tuviera un mirada triste, quería acercarme reconfortarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mis ordenes.

—Edward…—mi voz apenas era un murmullo—Edward…

Y de pronto caí en una total obscuridad. Era abrasadora y me halaba hacia el lado más obscuro, apretándome y asfixiándome, sentí de pronto como se abrían dos caminos para mi, una luz que con solo verla me daba paz y del otro lado se encontraba Edward…que era la razón por la cual yo seguía luchando, me había jurado a misma que encontraría a Edward y lo cumpliría y de nuevo la obscuridad me abrazo.

De nuevo era dueña de mi cuerpo y mi conciencia, aunque la obscuridad aun me abrumaba… ¿Acaso así era la muerte? Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se quejaba a gritos, me dolía todo pero esperen un momento… por que mi muerte se sentía dolorosa, no se decía que los males y las dolencias se iban con ella y lo mas extraño es que la muerte era cómoda y blanda…_¿Cómoda y blanda?_

Luche por abrir mis ojos hasta que lo logre, me encontraba en una habitación extraña…Pero lo peor aun era el delicioso olor que desprendían las sabanas, aquella esencia que me volvía loca y a la vez me causaba estragos, yo nunca fui muy imaginativa y Edward ya me lo había dicho una vez ¿acaso no era solo mi imaginación?. Trate de levantarme pero sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado además de que unas manos aparecieron de repente y me hicieron quedar en mi lugar.

—No, Bella tienes que descansar tienes prohibido levantarte de la cama—sentí que todo lo que había pasado en un mes solo era un pesadilla, mi corazón parecía haber sanado solo con escuchar su voz.

Levante mi rostro y me tope con sus ojos dorados mirándome con preocupación, alce mi mano y acaricie las ojeras que había bajo su rostro sus pómulos y por ultimo sus labios.

—Edward…lo siento tanto, fui una estupida…solo que me deje llevar—sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas—te amo y te necesito para poder vivir, si no quieres hacerlo me pondré de rodillas y suplicare que me perdones.

—No tienes por que pedirme disculpas amor, te entiendo, querías tener algo que yo no puedo darte—suspiro y acaricio una de mis mejillas— el que debe pedir perdón soy yo, nunca debí dejarte, así me lo hubieras pedido y debería haber prestado atención a las señales y no pensar que eran juegos de mi subconsciente... lo siento Bella por mi culpa casi mueres.

Estaba segura Edward estaba aquí, tratando de culparse de algo que no era responsable. Sentí como la ira se estaba apoderando poco a poco de mi, quite sus manos de mi cara para llevar las mías a la suya, el me miro con aprensión.

— ¡Escúchame bien Edward!—tome una bocanada de aire— tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que paso de acuerdo—iba a replicar cuando puse una de mis manos en su boca—yo cometí el mayor error de mi vida, al pensar que podía vivir sin ti, tu no tienes la culpa de que sea una estupidas, entiéndelo de nada, y ahora solo quiero escuchar que me perdonas.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

— Por mi salud mental tienes que decirme que me perdonas de acuerdo—quite mis manos de su rostro para quitarme las sabanas y mantas que tenia encima—hazlo por mí— gatee a su lado y rodee su cuello— solo hazlo por favor—le susurre.

—Te perdono Bella—dijo con voz ahogada.

Sonreí después de bastante tiempo y lo bese, no me importo mi aliento solo quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose con amor y pasión, con mi lengua trace su labio inferior y Edward gimió provocando que el calor comenzara a llegar a mi estomago. Pero como siempre Edward se separo de mí.

—No sabes cuanto extrañaba sentir tus calor—acaricio mi mejillas provocando que se sonrojara—tu hermoso sonrojo—acaricio mis cabellos—y el olor de pelo y el que desprende tu piel—dijo llevando su nariz a mi cuello y bajando por mi clavícula.

Sentí como mi corazón se aceraba al sentir su contacto tan íntimo—y por supuesto el latir de tu corazón.

Baje mi mirada y me di cuenta de algo: en primer lugar no llevaba mi ropa, en segundo llevaba una camiseta que apenas me cubría y sabía que era de Edward y en tercero que logro que el sonrojo se apoderara furiosamente de mi, y que me alejara de Edward y me metiera bajo las mantas ante su mirada intrigada… mis pezones estaba bastante erectos lo que solo significaba que no llevaba sujetador. En un hábil movimiento bajo las mantas, lleve una de mis manos por mis muslos y la subí lentamente—trague en seco— al darme cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior. Edward me observaba curioso.

—Bella, ¿que sucede? —Me pregunto angustiado— valla…creo saber la razón—suspiro— soy un caballero Bella, y solo te cambie de ropas por que estabas temblando de frío así que te prepare un baño y te metí con tu ropa, no esperarías que te dejara con esas prendas mojadas—me sentí aun mas avergonzada.

— Se que nunca harías nada para perjudicarme Edward—trate de sonreír.

—Tonta Bella—dijo acercándose a mi y tomarme entre sus brazos—Te amo tanto, Bella eres la razón de mi existencia júrame que no harás nada que te ponga en peligro de nuevo.

—Te lo prometo Edward pero tu tienes que prometerme que nunca me dejaras aun si yo te lo pido—levante mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada dulce.

—Tenlo por hecho, nunca mas me apartare de tu vida aun si te me lo pides—beso mi frente—Ahora tienes que llamar a Charlie…esta muy preocupado por ti.

— ¡OH Charlie!, soy tan egoísta que solo me preocupe por mi felicidad haciéndolo infeliz a el.

Edward me entrego su teléfono y salio de la habitación dándome algo de privacidad para hablar con mi padre. Marque el número y escuche como sonaba hasta que la bocina se levanto.

— ¿hola?

* * *

Después de semanas estoy de regreso, se que varias querrán echarme a los Vulturis y lo entiendo, pero no tenia nada bueno que escribir, así que…por eso no había podido actualizar…pasando a otro tema necesito su opinión:

Quedan poco capítulos no tengo idea de cuantos en realidad, pero se que el final se acerca pronto, y ya estoy trabajando con dos posibles historias que sustituirán esta pero solo subiré una de las dos así que las que seguirán leyéndome, prefieren una historia de **Todos humanos** o otra de **vampiros y humanos**, espero su ayuda por favor.

_Fragmento de la canción_: Vuelve, Ricky Martín

Por cierto... pondre la reaccion de Edward al desnudar a bella en el proximo capitulo...pobre de mi Eddy


	14. Caballerosidad VS Lujuria

**N/A:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

No es una vision... si he vuelto y leer abajo por favor.

* * *

**14.** _Caballerosidad VS Lujuria_

* * *

Camine lo mas rápido que humano suele hacerlo. Sentí a Bella temblar en mis brazos haciendo que entrara en pánico ¿y si ella moría en mi brazos? Sacudí mi cabeza ante esa idea…no podría perderla de nuevo ahora que la encontré.

Llegue hasta una avenida y tome un taxi le di las indicaciones al conductor para llegar al edificio donde vivía. Escuchaba los pensamientos nada alentadores que el chofer tenia cada que observaba a Bella por el retrovisor, después de cinco minutos tuve que bloquear sus ocurrencias para no saltarle a la yugular.

Baje del vehículo dejándole unos cuantos dólares que cubrían la tarifa…hasta un poco mas y me apresure a entrar al edificio. Me asegure que no hubiera humanos en las escaleras, subí tan rápido como mi naturaleza me lo permitía. Entre a mi departamento. Escuche un extraño ruido, clave mi vista en Bella y estaba temblando y ese sonido raro era el castañeo de sus dientes, la lleve a mi habitación y la puse sobre mi cama mientras le preparaba un baño.

Abrí el grifo y temple el agua, salí del baño y tome a Bella en mis brazos sintiendo como comenzaba a tener temblores de nuevo. Me apresure y la metí lentamente al agua, acomodando su cabeza para que no se hundiera como su cuerpo. Sentí como la poca cordura que conservaba se desmoronaba al ver al _ser_ que me había regresado la vida, estaba en estado catatónico por mi causa. Si no hubiera sido tan generoso y me hubiera quedado a luchar contra ese _estúpido_ _perro_, Bella no estaría en ese estado. Había prometido protegerla y no alejarme de su lado nunca, pero rompí aquella promesa. Trayendo consigo solo desgracias—acaricie su tibia mejilla—como añoraba el delicioso color carmín que teñían sus mejillas cuando la tocaba.

De pronto sentí algo húmedo en mis rodillas, quite mi mirada de Bella y la pose en el fino mármol de la tina y el piso. Cuando metí a Bella a la tina el agua se desbordo—y yo estaba de hincado junto a la tina sosteniendo su cabeza—provocando que mis pantalones se mojaran, tendría que cambiarme después de sacar a Bella del agua.

Y entonces hubo _click_ en mi cabeza—trague en seco.

_Bella, tina, ropa y agua_—sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal— no era una buena combinación.

Me aleje de ella como si su piel quemara, y mire horrorizado su ropa mojada bajo el agua…_estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_—me gritaba mi subconsciente—.Me percate que estaba en la marco de la puerta aterrado, nunca en mis mas de cien años de miseria había sentido tanto pánico por lo que algunos pensarían era patético o algunos pervertidos y aprovechados seria lo máximo, para mi era el mismísimo infierno. Trate de buscar alguna explicación lógica al hecho de poder haber metido a Bella a esa tina sin que su ropa se mojase pero la única era habérsela quitado antes—me estremecí ante esa imagen mental—. Comencé a caminar como león enjaulando murmurando maldiciones, renegando de que dios no se apiade a este vampiro que ante todo es un _hombre_.

Me detuve y mire a Bella inerte dentro de la tina, y vi como sus labios comenzaban a temblar, me acerque sigilosamente y metí una de mis manos dentro de la tina y me percate que el agua se estaba enfriando—pase mi mano mojada por mi cabello— y lo inevitable se acercaba tendría que sacarla de ahí. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y levante su cuerpo húmedo.

Bese su frente, mientras salía del baño y mi horror llego de nuevo al notar lo que Bella estaba usando. ¿Por qué precisamente hoy había decidido usar aquella blusa blanca? La coloque sobre la cama notando como la tela de su blusa se adhería a su plano vientre, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Mi mirada siguió viajando hasta detenerse en su pecho. Podía apreciar con claridad sus perfectos y redondeados senos coronados con unas cúspides sonrosadas, como un helado de fresa que te invitaba a degustarlo— aunque en realidad hacia bastante que no saboreaba uno— se me hacia agua a la boca solo verlos.

Mi mente comenzó a imaginar la textura y el exquisito calor y sabor. Mis pantalones comenzaron a sentirse apretados al solo imaginar mi lengua y mi boca succionando sus pezones.

¡Demonios! Ya me sentía como Emmett. Yo era el más racional de mis hermanos y ahora estaba comportándome como un adolecente llevado por las hormonas.

Me aleje de Bella de nuevo temiendo por que mis hormonas me dominaran y cometiera una idiotez. Como era posible que estuviera teniendo estos pensamientos. Ya no lo podía negar mas deseaba a Bella mas de lo que ella y yo podíamos imaginar.

Verla de esa forma, admirar sus deliciosas curvas me hacían tener una batalla interna. Mi Caballerosidad **VS** mi monstruo lujurioso, que bramaba por que la tomara y que la hiciera mía de miles de formas. Incitándome a probar su suculenta y suave piel con mi lengua. A saborear la miel de su excitación.

No me di cuenta en que momento paso, pero ahora estaba a un lado de la cama donde mi Bella reposaba, debatiéndome en tomarla o…—no me había percato que en mi pantalones había una casa de campaña— dejar que la dolorosa y punzante erección que tenia me provocara las famosas "bolas azules" que tenia padeciendo desde hace bastante tiempo.

Estire mi mano y mis dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, su delicado cuello la separación de sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre, quite mi mano y apreté el puño hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron aun mas blancos, ante todo era aun caballero y tenia que respetar a Bella nunca me perdonaría mi atrevimiento.

Pero si el dilema de mi caballerosidad había sido débil hace unos momentos lo que me esperaba ahora seria un gran esfuerzo para mí, ¿como iba a cambiarla sin antes verla desnuda?

De nuevo sentí como mi – ya de por si erecto—miembro se ponía mas duro que una piedra al pensar en verla desnuda sin nada que se interpusiera en mi visión.

Me aleje de ella y abrí mi closet, saque una camiseta parecida a las que acostumbraba a usar para dormir y me acerque lentamente donde reposaba—trague la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca— era ahora o nunca.

Levante su cuerpo de tal forma que pudiera sacarle la blusa empapada que lance a un rincón. Quite unos mechones que se habían adherido a su frente y sin que pudiera evitarlo lance una mirada a sus pechos que seguían recubiertos de aquel sujetador "blanco" de encaje —ahora era mas bien trasparente.

Y mi pesadilla aun no terminaba con mis manos temblando desabroche su pantalón, acomode sus piernas en mi regazo mientras desataba las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas, las lance al mismo rincón que su camisa junto a sus calcetines. Deje caer sus piernas en el colchón y la tome por la cintura y comencé a bajarle los pantalones mientras mi ojos vagaban por su pecho semi-cubierto pero mis manos de detuvieron en sus rodillas cuando me percate de la pequeña prenda de encaje que cubría o intentaba cubrir parte de su anotomía ahora nada secreta para mi.

No me percate con que fuerza estaba halando los pantalones que ahora estaban fuera de sus hermosas y largas piernas hechos trizas—gemí al no saber como le explicaría lo que paso con ellos—. Ahora contemplaba a mi Hermosa Bella tumbada en mi cama con ropa que dejaba poco a mi imaginación, tantas veces la había imaginado de esta forma…bueno no tan específicamente con ella inconsciente, mas bien ella despierta con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras se mordía su labio inferior incitándome a tocarla.

Tome la camiseta, y la puse junto a su cuerpo—trague un poco de ponzoña— la tome por la cintura y recargue su espalda en mi pecho, una de mis manos trazo dibujos sin sentido por su dorso hasta que llegue al broche del sujetador. Seguramente Emmett estaría destornillándose de risa al saber lo complicado que me parecía separar los broches de esta cosa.

Deslice los tirantes hasta que estuvo fuera de su cuerpo y lo lance junto a su demás ropa. Sin poder evitarlo eche un vistazo a su pecho, mi miembro se retorció al ver sus pezones erectos y antes de que hiciera algo indebido tome la camiseta y la pase por su cabeza cubriendo el motivo de mi perturbación, metí sus brazos por cada manga.

Baje mis manos hasta sus caderas y comencé a bajar lentamente sus pequeñas bragas, la acosté con suavidad cuando estuvieron cerca de sus muslos, y mientras las deslizaba por sus piernas no pude evitar tocar la suavidad de su piel.

Seguramente en estos momentos mi madre se estará revolcando en su tumba al ver que toda la educación moral que había intentado enseñarme con ahincó se habían ido por una alcantarilla.

Levante las sabanas húmedas y las cambie por unas secas, metí a Bella dentro de ellas mientras revisaba su temperatura que estaba normal, ahora simplemente estaba en un sueño profundo.

Recordé cada una de las necesidades humanas de mi Bella y con pesadez me aleje de su lado para cambiarme y salir a comprar algo de comida y utensilios para su higiene personal.

Trate que mi viaje al supermercado fuera lo más rápido posible. Pero no ayudaba el hecho que había demasiada gente formada para pagar, y la segunda una señora de unos ochenta años teniendo fantasías sexuales conmigo.

Salí del supermercado histérico, los humanos cuando se lo proponían podían ser bastante irritantes con sus pensamientos, después de tantos años no entendía como no podía acostumbrarme a que despertaba sus bajos instintos fui creado para llamar su atención, todo de mis los invitaba y como mi naturaleza lo dictaba los tendría que convertir en mi comida pero yo luchaba contra ello aunque en algunas ocasiones deseaba poderles arrancar la cabeza.

Entre al departamento y escuche la acompasada respiración de Bella en mi dormitorio además del sonido de su voz llamándome. Acomode las cosas en la nevera y en la alacena y fui a dejar otras al baño.

Salía del baño escuche como la respiración de Bella cambiaba de ser acompasada a una irregular y como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba un poco. Vi como intento levantarse y agradecía ser más rápido que ella la tome por los hombros y la acosté de nuevo recordándole que estaba convaleciente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, vi como el alivio se apoderaba de sus facciones, una de sus manos se alzo y comenzó acariciar mi rostro, todo volvió a su curso aunque aun llevaba en mi conciencia el hecho que ella estuviera tendida en la cama era por mi culpa.

Mientras cerraba mis ojos deleitándome con el calor que sus dedos acariciándome me proporcionaban escuche como comenzaba a pedirme disculpas, ella no tenia la culpa, el único culpable era yo. Abrí los ojos y vi como sus mejillas se bañaban por sus lagrimas, no soportaba verla sufrir y mas si yo era el responsable así que detuve esas disculpas injustificadas agregándole el hecho de que pensé que su presencia en este lugar pensaba que era producto de mi imaginación pero al decir esto vi como sus ojos se ponían mas obscuros y su ceño se fruncía mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

Comenzó a descargar su furia contenida como un gatito queriéndose pasar por tigre y tenia que detenerla aun estaba débil, pero una de sus manos se poso en mis labios evitando que dijera algo antes de que ella terminara de hablar. Pero yo replique y explique que no tenía nada que perdonarle. Y de nuevo hizo una rabieta pero esta pequeña criatura que no sabia bien lo que ella causaba en mi comenzó a gatear por la cama de una manera tan provocativa que tuve que pensar en Emmett en ropa interior para que no me pusiera duro de nuevo, pero mis intentos se estaban desmoronando cuando pego su cuerpo al mío y comenzó a suplicarme, así que le dije que la perdonaba tratando de no soltar un gemido.

Y tan solo después de decir eso sus labios se estrellaron con los míos en un beso hambriento y pasional pero demostrando el inmenso amor que siento por ella, pero mi autocontrol estaba yéndose a la basura cuando su lengua delineo mi labio inferior gemí por el placer y la agonía que sentía pero tenia que detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Separe mis labios de los ella lentamente mientras escuchaba el frenético latido de su corazón, la observe y vi su brillante y hermoso sonrojo sus labios hinchados por nuestro beso, la atraje mas a mi y me deleite por su exquisito aroma trazando con mi nariz un camino de su cuello a su clavícula de paso causándole estragos a su corazón, sonreí arrogante de saber que yo era el causante

De pronto mi Ángel se puso rígida y se aparto de mí para meterse bajo las sabanas, vi un ligero movimiento bajo ellas al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía totalmente rosa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos además de que su ritmo cardiaco se acelero de manera alarmante.

Sabia cual era la razón así que mintiéndole le dije que nunca haría nada que dañara, y como ella es tan dulce creyó mis patéticas excusas por haberla cambiado de ropa aunque una vocecita en mi cabeza me gritaba a todo pulmón _mentiroso_. La atraje de nuevo hacia mí haciendo que ella me prometiera que nunca más se pondría en peligro de nuevo por mi causa.

Le recordé que tenía que llamar a su padre que seguramente estaría muy ansioso, y de nuevo la preocupación pinto su rostro, acaricie su espalda tratando de reconfortarla y le tendí mi teléfono para que lo llamara. Salí de la habitación dándole un poco de privacidad además de que le prepararía algo sencillo para comer, si un _sándwich_.

Estaba en la cocina cortando un tomate cuando escuche como Bella había dejado de respirar, y un segundo después un sollozo junto con el nombre de la cosa que más odiaba. Deje todo y corrí a su lado mientras veía como caminaba histérica por la habitación la detuve antes de que colapsara y le quite el teléfono de la mano.

Escuche como le gritaba por el teléfono—_Me escuchaste Bella_—dijo con un gruñido.

—Escúchame tu _perro_—dije aquello como una blasfemia— No te voy a permitir que le hables así a Bella esta claro, por que de no ser así el _día que te vea te arrancare la cabeza sin ninguna consideración_. No me daría más gusto que hacerlo.

—Sabes que no le temo a tus débiles amenazas chupasangre… ahora dime ¿Qué le dijiste a Bella para que saliera a tu encuentro? De nuevo amenazaste con suicidarte—su risa inundo mi cabeza mientras yo apretaba la mandíbula— Déjate de niñerías y hazlo nos ahorrarías todo esto por que no aceptas que perdiste y que ahora ella es mía.

—Si así fuera… ¿Por qué ella esta conmigo? —Sonreí con arrogancia— Tu sabes que Bella nunca dejo de amarme y aunque intestaste que ella me olvidara eso nunca sucedió entiéndelo imbécil la relación que Bella y yo tenemos es mas fuerte que tu estúpida fijación por ella. Yo le pertenezco y ella es mía y ni tu lobito de pacotilla ni ningún otro podrá cambiar lo nosotros sentimos así que acéptalo. Aquí nadie perdió ni gano por que ella siempre supo lo que de verdad sentía quizás tu imagencita mental la confundió, anhelo algo que yo jamás podre ofrecerle pero por alguna extraña razón ella esta aquí conmigo y me ama de la misma manera nada razonable como yo la amo a ella y si de verdad dices amarla no le hagas esto mas difícil y que elija de nuevo por que entonces los dos sabemos quien saldrá herido.

—Dime que rayos le dijiste ¡eh! Estábamos tan bien, ella se convertiría en mi mujer, lo escuchaste en mi_ mujer _ y ahora esta en no se donde contigo. Anda dime que le hiciste por que cambio su decisión de un momento a otro—escuche un sollozo proveniente de Bella.

—Eso es algo que yo no te puedo contestar la única que tiene esa respuesta no esta en condiciones para hacerlo así que te pido Jacob que le digas a Charlie que su hija lo llamo.

Antes de que dijera algo más colgué y atraje a mi Ángel hacia mí mi4entras ella comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo.

— ¿Por que Edward?… ¿Por qué siempre lastimo a los que amo? —dijo mientras sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa.

—No es así amor, tu nunca lastimarías a alguien—bese sus cabellos.

—claro que si Edward, a ti te lastime con mi estúpida decisión, a Jake con falsas promesas y a mi padre al irme sin despedirme. Soy una persona horrible—alzo su mirada y vi dolor en su mirada.

—shhh… no digas mas de acuerdo—bese su frente—ahora recuéstate mientras yo te traigo algo para comer.

—Edward… gracias—la mire confundido—por esto… por estar aquí conmigo y por hacerme tan feliz—sus mejillas adquirieron aquel hermoso sonrojo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, y estoy contigo por que te amo y me haces feliz.

Enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y se alzo de puntitas para besarme, y yo baje mis manos a su cintura y la atraje más a mí, mientras la alzaba para poder profundizar el beso. Aunque aquello estaba haciendo que mi compañero se despertara, seguramente en estos momentos Bella ya se había percatado de mi pequeño **(N/A: no creo que sea nada pequeño) **problema, de pronto sentí como sus piernas se acomodaban en mi caderas provocando que su sexo hiciera fricción una deliciosa fricción con el mío, gemí ante aquella sensación maravillosa una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pantalón donde metió una mano y acaricio sobre la tela de mis bóxer mi miembro demasiado erecto. Gruñí al sentir su cálida mano subiendo y bajando por mi longitud mientras mi monstruo interior gritaba por el triunfo que estaba obteniendo. Y Yo mientras tanto me debatía en que era lo correcto, sabia que esto era lo quería pero sabía que si no me controlaba podría acabar con su vida, así que con todo el auto control que me quedaba separe su cuerpo suavemente del mío.

—Anda acuéstate—vi como hizo un puchero tan sensual que estaba complicando todo.

—No quieres _acostarte_ conmigo—dijo mientras yo captaba el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Bella sabes que no podemos hacer esto…podría hacerte daño, no hagas esto mas difícil para mi—suspire al recordar su cuerpo junto al mi. Error.

—Vamos Edward te deseo y se que tu a mi también—echo una mirada a mis pantalones.

—De acuerdo en ese punto tienes razón pero no crees que aun estas algo débil para pensar en esas cosas—enarque una ceja— y en segundo lugar solo tendremos intimidad cuando seas mi esposa.

Vi como sus ojos se abrían de golpe ante lo último que dije y sonreí por el efecto que había causado.

—Así que señorita será mejor que se recueste mientras le traigo algo de comida—me voltee de pronto escuche como se aclaraba la garganta.

—Edward… cásate conmigo— me gire sorprendido ante sus palabras.

Sabia lo difícil que era para ella esto, vi como veía sus manos nerviosas y mordía su labio inferior, sonreí ante aquella imagen de mi niña, levante su mentón y bese dulcemente sus labios.

—Es lo que mas deseo Bella que seas mi esposa.

* * *

Si lo se muchas querrán golpearme, yo también quiero hacerlo…dos meses para actualizar pero tuve muchos problemas, solo les diré unos cuantos mi amada computadora se descompuso de un día a otro y todo lo que tenia escrito se me perdió, ya tenia escrito la mitad de este capitulo si no también tenia los de mis otros fic's y los proyectos a fic. Bueno casi me muero cuando el técnico me dijo que no podía rescatar nada, gracias al cielo que mi hermana a quien le había mostrado esto lo guardo y me lo envio.

Gracias por la espera y bueno espero muchos **Review's** que me motiven a subir rápido.

Alma.


	15. NA

**N/A:**

Hola, bueno antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a cada una de las personas que siguen este fic, por atrasarme demasiado con el capitulo pero de verdad mi imaginación y creatividad están en huelga, y también estoy hasta la coronilla de documentos que tengo que llenar para certificar a muchas personas.

Se que esto no es pretexto, pero además se me viene mi examen de admisión a la universidad y tengo que estudiar demasiado, así que espero un poco de comprensión tratare de apurarme a terminar el capitulo, he escrito muy poco y casi puedo jurarles que el domingo o el martes próximo tratare de actualizar.

Por fis no dejen Review y que eliminare esta nota de auto **(por cierto no lo digan a nadie ya saben esta prohibido).**

Cualquier duda u otra cosa pueden contactarme solo dejen un mensaje y con su mail y las agregare a mi msn.

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

…_quería y deseaba que Edward me hiciera suya así que sin pensarlo deje caer la toalla._

_Abrió los ojos y vi como su mirada se paseaba por todo mi cuerpo, apretó los nudillos mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaban a un color mas obscuro y sin ni siquiera esperarlo me tomo en sus brazos y estrelló sus labios en los míos en un beso demandante y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba tendida en la cama, enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos halándolos, sus labios se separaron de los míos y succiono el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras me susurraba:_

—_Eres las criatura mas peligrosa que he conocido—sentí que mis mejillas se encendían—Amo tu sonrojo._


	16. Rompiendo promesas, creando otras tantas

**N/A:**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y son utilizados en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

No es una alucionacion...volvi!

* * *

**15.**_ Rompiendo promesas, creando otras tantas._

* * *

**BELLA POV**

—_Es lo que mas deseo Bella, que seas mi esposa._

Se acerco a mi y me beso, fue un beso sellando una promesa…hecha a base de amor, sus labios se movían a un compás lento, en una danza con los míos, se alejo despacio mientras nuestras frentes permanecían unidas, abrí los ojos encontrándome los suyos brillando y rebosantes de amor.

—Te juro que no te arrepentirás—sonrió provocando aturdirme.

—Lo se…eres mas de lo que podría desear y por una extraña razón me amas mas de lo que yo podría siquiera imaginar—suspire mientras un pacifico silencio nos envolvía.

—Ahora recuéstate mientras traigo tu comida—asentí mientras me separaba de el y subía a la cama.

Salió de la habitación mientras yo acomodaba las almohadas cuando mi vista se clavo en un rincón donde ya hacia tirada y mojada mi ropa, me sonroje solo imaginando a Edward desnudándome, aunque también provoco excitarme, me levante y camine hasta ahí me agache para levantar la ropa algo húmeda, iba a preguntarle a Edward si tenia secadora cuando me percate que mis pantalones estaban hechos trizas pero deje eso en segundo plano cuando me fije en mi blusa blanca y en mi ropa interior, trague en seco solo de pensar que Edward me había visto prácticamente desnuda, estaba tan absorta mirando mi ropa que no escuche a Edward entrar a la habitación que me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

—Debió ser muy difícil verdad—rehuí a su mirada.

—No tienes idea de cuan difícil fue no tomarte, y de verdad lo siento mucho—dejo la bandeja en la cama y se acerco lentamente a mi.

—No te disculpes —levante la mirada—eso quiere decir que te parezco atractiva en ese sentido.

—Bella sabes perfectamente que a pesar de ser un monstruo también soy un hombre, y eres la única mujer que despierta esa clase de sentimientos en mi—acaricio una de mis mejillas.

—Edward hazme el amor—vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, me puse de puntitas y rose sus labios pero el se alejo de mi.

—sabes que tu y yo no tendremos intimidad hasta que nos casemos, además si estando sana soy un peligro ahora que estas débil aun mas, así que mejor come y descansa un poco.

Asentí a regañadientes y entre de nuevo a la cama, sonreí al ver los emparedados que Edward me había preparado, los comí sin mucho apetito pero no podía dejar nada ya que mi enfermero era muy exigente. Le pregunte a Edward si tenia secadora y me dijo que si, sonreí por que podría secar mi ropa, además le dije que tenia que ir por mis cosas al hotel y Edward respondió que el iría por ellas que yo tenia que descansar.

Me desperté desorientada, pero después del aturdimiento recordé donde estaba, junto a mi almohada había una nota de Edward diciéndome que fue al hotel por mis pertenencias y por algo para cenar, me levante y entre al baño, enjuague mi boca y me percate que Edward había comprando un cepillo para mi, así que aproveche para lavarme los dientes, aunque también me apetecía bañarme abrí el grifo de la regadera y me quite la camisa, al entrar el agua aun estaba helada así que solté un chillido.

El agua abrazo mi cuerpo mientras por mi mente se recreaba imágenes de Edward, acariciando avariciosamente mi cuerpo, tocándome de una forma nada decorosa que estaba provocando que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas, y se sintiera mas la humedad entre mis piernas y no a causa de el baño que tomaba si no de mi excitación, y la cordura regreso a mi por un momento, lavándome perfectamente para que no quedaran rastros de aquel olor que tendría mi cuerpo y no quería que Edward lo percibiera… _no aun_.

Al terminar de bañarme me enrede una toalla al cuerpo, tomaría otra camisa de Edward mientras traía mi ropa limpia, al salir me tope con _el_ quien me sonrió de lado causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco, se acerco a mi y me beso la frente, pero yo no quería solo un inocente beso me puse de puntas sujetando bien la toalla y lo bese, mientras yo delineaba su labio inferior escuche un gruñido de su parte y sus manos aprisionaron mis caderas alzándome e instintivamente enrolle mis piernas en su cintura. La temperatura comenzó a subir y me sentía mareada por falta de aire y creo que el lo entendió por que sus labios abandonaron los míos pero no se alejaron de mi piel, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras me sentía cada vez mas excitada, sentía la humedad entre mis piernas mientras un gemido se escapaba de mis labios cosa que hizo que Edward se pusiera rígido y me separar de su cuerpo, lo mire ceñuda mientras el cerraba los ojos y se apretaba el puente de la nariz pero esta vez no iba a dejar que las cosas se detuvieran ahí, quería y deseaba que Edward me hiciera suya así que sin pensarlo deje caer la toalla.

Abrió los ojos y descubrí como su mirada se paseaba por todo mi cuerpo, apretó los nudillos mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaban a un color mas obscuro y sin ni siquiera esperarlo me tomo en sus brazos y estrelló sus labios en los míos en un beso demandante y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba tendida en la cama, enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos halándolos, sus labios se separaron de los míos y succiono el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras me susurraba:

—Eres las criatura mas peligrosa que he conocido—sentí que mis mejillas se encendían.

Dicho eso, sus labios descendieron a mi cuello donde me dio varios besos húmedos causando que me respiración se hiciera errática, pero me esta desesperando que no hiciera otra cosa, deseaba que sus manos frías extinguieran el ardor que sufrían mis pechos y mi monte de Venus que moría por sentir su toque, sus labios llegaron a mi clavícula y no pude resistirlo mas.

—Edward necesito que me toques—mi voz sonó desesperada—por favor

Escuché como un gemido escapa de sus labios, mientras atrapaba los míos en un beso hambriento…este vampiro parecía quererme matar de una combustión espontánea.

—Por favor—volví a suplicar—necesito que me toques—sus ojos se posaron en los míos mientras emanaba su aliento que me volvía loca.

—Bella…se que esto romperá nuestro pacto espero y tu cumplas tu parte, pero tienes que decirme cuando te lastime…de acuerdo—me miro intensamente mientras yo solo asentí.

Una de sus manos acaricio mis costado y tocando mi carne blanda provocándome un delicioso escalofrió y sin quiera esperarlo presiono delicadamente uno de mis pechos y sus labios que habían estado en mi clavícula comenzaron a descender hasta que su lengua se enredo en uno de mis pezones, mientras una de sus manos trabajaba en mi otro seno, mi espalda se arqueo y empuje mi pecho más en su boca, escuche como un gemido escapaba de sus labios mientras yo sentía como sus frías manos calmaban el calor que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Comenzaba sentir un nudo en el estomago a causa de la lengua y manos de Edward.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo hale sintiendo la suavidad de este. Sentí como su miembro se endurecía mientras un jadeo salía de mis labios.

—Tu olor es aun más exquisito cuando estas excitada.

Sus labios abandonaron mis senos pero mas no mi cuerpo saboreo mi vientre y beso mi ombligo causando que una risa saliera de mi boca, pero cuando beso el hueso de mi cadera la respiración se quedo atorada en mi garganta, escuchaba mi corazón golpeando furiosamente contra mi pecho anticipándose a lo inevitable. Edward tomo mis caderas con firmeza y levanto su rostro y pude ver en sus ojos el deseo, el mismo que yo estaba experimentando en este momento, una de sus manos trazo garabatos en mi pubis hasta llegar a ese punto tan sensible, que estaba esperando ansioso por su toque, sonrío de lado y pellizco mi clítoris haciendo que en calor envolvente atravesara cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Siguió masajeando ese punto un momento mas, mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en mi vientre, abandono ese punto para abrir mis pliegues que estaban demasiados húmedos y calientes, introdujo uno de sus dedos mientras un gemido se escapaba de mi garganta. El éxtasis que estaba experimentando me estaba llevando a la locura total, pero fui sacada de ese transe cuando los dedos de Edward abandonaron mi cuerpo, iba a protestar cuando escuche como los botones de su camisa salían volando a todas direcciones lo observe y me regalo una sonrisa ladina mientras su camisa cayo en algún rincón de la habitación dejándome apreciar ese bien marcado torso; la misma suerte tuvieron sus pantalones dejándolo solo en boxer. Pude apreciar la tensión de su pene y sin ni siquiera cavilarlo pase la lengua por mis labios relamiéndolos por la anticipación, y de golpe sus labios estaban sobre los míos, besándome con demasiada ternura que me daban ganas de llorar.

—Estas segura—de nuevo la incertidumbre estaba ahí.

—Nunca he estado mas segura en toda mi vida….deseo estar contigo, quiero ser tuya y que tu seas mío de la misma manera—acaricie una de sus mejillas mientras el cerraba los ojos ante mi toque.

—Si te lastimo…si algo va mal tienes que decírmelo Bella, esto no es cualquier cosa, sabes que no puedo leer tu mente y es mas difícil para mi. No podría soportar saber que te he dañado.

—Nunca me lastimarías—lo mire tratando de reflejar todo el amor y confianza que tenia en el—No tengas miedo—le susurre— Somos como una sola persona…

La realidad de aquellas palabras me abrumaron de pronto, este momento era perfecto, autentico…casi mágico, el era la especie de príncipe que siempre había esperado e iba ser suya.

Beso mi mandíbula y su aliento embriagador me llevo de nuevo al éxtasis, se posiciono entre mis piernas y coloco su miembro en mi entrada y de pronto hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobro vida propia.

—Para siempre—me respondió antes de comenzar a entrar lentamente en mí.

**EDWARD POV**

La punta de mi miembro se ubico en su tibia entrada, la mire antes de nada quería cerciorarme que no había cambiado de idea, la observe y vi como asentía mientras mordía su labio. Me adentre lentamente sintiendo como sus paredes se abrían lentamente apretándome de una forma perturbadora.

En mi cabeza había miles de pensamientos, pero trataba de ignorarlos, no quería dañarla...aunque ambicionaba fundirme en ella lo más pronto posible. Apreté los dientes, cuando sentí aquella barrera de su inocencia, y sin pensarlo dos veces me adentré por completo en ella.

De pronto aquel monstruo que había evitado revelar salio a luz, gruñí al momento que sentía la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca, tome una de sus piernas y arremetí de una forma nada delicada en su cuerpo, un gemido salio de sus labios, sentí sus brazos enredarse en mi espalda y sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda y una voz resonó en mi cabeza—_como si pudieras dañarme_— y con ese pensamiento y con una de mis manos quite de mi espalda sus manos y las puse sobre su cabeza.

Su aroma se intensificaba aun mas, se volvía mas delicioso con cada embestida que daba, abrí los ojos y mire la parte expuesta de su cuello como la vena de su yugular palpitaba locamente, tentándome…mientras sus latidos eran música para mis oídos y de nuevo aquella voz resonó en mi cabeza al momento que sus paredes me aprisionaban aun mas—_tómala…satisface tu paladar_— sacudí aquellas ideas y bese su mentón, sus mejillas; solté sus manos y cayeron inertes sus costados mientras gemía con fuerza, al verla tan indefensa…me causaba placer.

Bese de nuevos sus labios, tratando de morderlos, y de nuevo mis labios hicieron el recorrido de hace unos momentos…pero no pude resistirme mas cuando bese esa vena en su yugular….tenia que probarla… pase mi lengua por mis dientes anticipando lo inevitable cuando su orgasmo llego de pronto apretándome…aturdiéndome, volviéndome loco, un momento de cordura me llego y me abalance a una almohada y la mordí mientras estallaba dentro de ella….llenándola de mi.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras recuperaba la fuerza de voluntad y salía de ella, la observe y pude darme cuenta que Bella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Me tumbe a su lado y automáticamente ella busco refugio en mis brazos, la atraje hacia a mi. Acaricie sus mejillas sonrojadas y quite algunos mechones de cabello húmedo que se adherían a su frente y pómulos.

Sus dientes empezaron a castañear y tuve que poner una cobija de por medio, para causarle un resfriado, cuando pude observar su cuerpo…y me horrorice de lo que noté: sus labios estaban hinchados…casi morados, tenía mis dedos marcados en sus brazos, piernas y cadera…incluso en su espalda…no recuerdo haberlos hecho, sus senos también estaban marcados por mi, sus pezones estaban de un color rojo, y tenia varias manchas moradas en su cuello. Y agregando las plumas de la almohada que acababa de morder…gruñí por la frustración de haberla dañado, tome la otra almohada y la mordí de coraje…varias plumas cayeron en su cuerpo y en su cabellos…eran tan blancas como su piel que parecían borrar esas marcas…así que tome varias para cubrir el daño que provoque.

Me recosté a su lado, auto flagelándome, por ser alguien tan ruin y dañarla de esa forma. Acaricie su espalda con delicadeza…esperando vanamente poder borrar aquellas huellas que había dejado en su piel. La mañana comenzó a llegar y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a bañar la habitación así como su cuerpo, cerré los ojos para no verla.

Escuche como su respiración acompasada se volvía regular, se removió suavemente, seguramente no podía hacer mas esfuerzo por mi causa…si ella salía corriendo, bueno no literalmente lo aceptaría.

_¿Quien diablos querría estar con un monstruo como yo?_

Me estaba volviendo loco, ¿por que no decía nada?, o simplemente se quejaba… odiaba no poder saber lo que pensaba, pero mis cavilaciones pasaron a segundo grado cuando escuche una risita de su parte seguido del sonido de su estomago.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? —murmure sin una sola pizca de humor, cuando su estomago gruño de nuevo acompañado del sonido de su risa.

— Perece que no se puede escapar mucho rato del hecho de ser humano— escuche alegría en voz…definitivamente Bella estaba muy mal,

_¿Cómo alguien podía sentirse feliz en su condición?_

Mis dedos seguían trazando las marcas de mis dedos en su piel, mientras un silencio nos envolvía de nuevo…su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido, seguramente ya se dio cuenta de la clase de monstruo que soy….

—Edward— su voz era temblorosa…seguramente tenia miedo— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te sucede?

* * *

**Lo se me merezco mas que una tortura de los Vulturín, por tenerlas tan abandonadas, pero son tan lindas que me entienden….además de que la inspiración andaba lejos y tenia muchos problemas con mi PC y mi vida personal…prometo no tardar en actualizar tanto, ya estoy escribiendo la continuación de este capitulo para actualizar lo antes posibles, peo ustedes también ayúdenme con sus comentarios por favor!**

**Alma (:  
**


End file.
